Welcome Home, Daddy
by mybrowneyes
Summary: My very first story I ever did for a 'Father's Day' challenge. Ranger comes home to his very own 'Father's Day' present.
1. Chapter 1

This is the very first story I wrote as a 'Father's Day' challenge on a Yahoo! Plum Group over 7 years ago. The characters created by JE are hers, but I added my own brand of crazy and happy.

_**Welcome Home, Daddy! **_

Tank sat quietly in his office looking over some reports. "When Ranger returns from his mission, he's going to owe me big time for the endless reports I've worked," he thought. "What reports? Stephanie has been helping with the paperwork." He was being cranky because he missed his best friend and there had not been any word from him in these last several months. Ranger had been gone almost 11 months.

He put down his pen and considered how Ranger would react to the changes. Wrong word, not changes, but addition. He chuckled to himself. Cameron Ricardo Manoso. Ranger and Stephanie's son.

As he remembered the past year and half. Stephanie and Ranger finally gave into their feelings about 6 months before he left. Everything was happy in the Rangeman world. You couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. Or away from each other. Love filled the air. Then, Ranger got the sudden call. He was needed for a mission. He tried to get out of it, but he was the best. Hopefully, if everything went as planned maybe Ranger would be gone a short 3-4 months.

Before he had to leave, no one saw him and Stephanie for few days. They locked themselves away in their own world. How Bombshell did it I can only imagine, but Ranger agreed let her go to the airport to see him off. Ranger hated goodbyes. At the airport, there was the kiss to end all kisses, all the love that passed over their lips was to hold them until they were together again.

"I love you, Ranger".

"I love you, Babe".

Tears streaked her cheeks as Stephanie watched him disappear past the security point of the airport. Ranger was off to parts unknown.

After Ranger left, Stephanie was sleeping a lot and had trouble keeping food down. Lester, Bobby, and I started to really worry. If anything happened to Bombshell, we wouldn't be lucky enough to get a new home in a third-world destination. Ella figured it out, maybe she was pregnant. Almost 2 months, Stephanie's doctor determined. She was carrying their child before Ranger left.

Over the passing months, she continued to live in his 7th floor apartment where we were close by. The Boss wanted us to keep her safe. Bobby, Lester, and I settled into a routine of surrogate fathers-to-be, accompanying her to doctor appointments, baby shopping at the mall, and unfortunately, dinners with her family.

Stephanie's mother took the pregnancy news relatively calmly. Grandma Mazur was tickled pink down to her tight, pink curls. During a sonogram, the doctor informed Stephanie he could determine the baby's sex. She was having a son. Their son.

When Stephanie announced during a Sunday dinner it was a boy, I never knew her father to get so excited.

"Finally, another male in the family to counteract the Hungarian hormones!" he gleamed.

The Merrymen, as Stephanie affectionately calls us, have invaded third world countries, but do you think we could easily put together a baby crib! NO!

As Stephanie's belly grew so did the anticipation for Ranger's return. There a few relayed messages that he was safe, but those were few and far between. Waiting. We all have been waiting.

Bobby, Lester, and I planned out the routes to the hospital. Each had specific jobs to do to get her to the hospital when the contractions began. We did trial runs so we were prepared. Mary Lou was her birthing coach and did the Lamaze classes with Stephanie.

The evening she went into labor, Bobby, Lester, and I became the bumbling idiots. We argued who was driving. Who had the keys? What vehicle were we driving? It was the return of the Three Stooges.

When Bombshell's contractions were about 15 minutes apart, she calmly called her father on the 'Q-T' and he drove all of us to the hospital. A Burg girl in labor with Ranger's child toppled the plans of three big ex-army guys. If Ranger knew of our stupidity, no third-world country for us. It would be a slow sinking ship in the middle of the ocean for us!

At 2:32 AM, Cameron Ricardo Manoso entered the world almost 7 months after his father left. A healthy 7 pounds 8 ounces.

So here I am, four months later. Bobby, Lester, and I have helped with night feedings, learned to change a diaper, and constantly cooing at the bundle of black curls and big, brown eyes. Stephanie has described Ranger's Cuban skin tone as "mocha latte", but Cameron's is a light "mocha latte".

If he knew of his son's existence, the Boss would be proud.

Still no word from him over these last months . Stephanie waits as patiently as she can for Ranger to walk thru the door to complete their little family.

The ringing of my cell phone broke up my thoughts. "Talk" I said.

A voice replied, "I'm coming home."

"What?"

"I'm coming home, Tank".

"Ranger, you in one piece?" I questioned.

"Yeah," and there as a pause. "Is my Babe OK? Is she still there?". His voice cracked a little wondering if "His Woman' was still at Rangeman.

I almost blurted out "They" but caught myself, "She's been waiting for you since the moment you left. Bombshell's OK.''

Ranger doesn't sigh but let out a long breath that he had been holding in I hear over the connection. "I'm finishing up my debriefings. My plane should arrive about 10 tonight."

"Be there to pick you up," I stated.

"Tank, I never knew I could miss Stephanie so much" he said quietly. His emotions were evident in my ear. "Tell her I love her. I have to go back now".

There was a click and the line was dead.

As if Stephanie knew, two pairs of eyes peeked around my office door. Blue and brown just like his father's. She must have seen the smile on my face as I closed my cell phone.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Bombshell, he's coming home!" I told her. I heard the relief in my voice.

Her eyes grew wide as realization set in. Tears were on her cheeks immediately. "Is...Is he OK?" she stuttered afraid Ranger might be hurt.

"Yeah. His plane will land about 10 PM. He loves you", I almost forgot to add.

She spoke softly touching Cameron's chubby cheek, "It's Father's Day this Sunday. I hope Ranger will like his surprise." A flash of doubt crossed her face I witnessed. Stephanie couldn't hide her emotions.

"He will, Bombshell. Your child will be the best gift. You'll see."

"Tank, I saw him off. I want, no, we want", Stephanie said as she rubbed her cheek against Cameron's curly head, "to be at the airport to welcome him back."

"Bombshell, I don't know" was all I could manage. The security expert in me wanted to put a stop to her plan because this was Stephanie and our 'newest' Rangeman. That Cuban was over-proctective when it came to Stephanie. I could only imagine how over-the-top it would be with his son. Determination was set in her face and her stance. "Ok, I'll drive you" I told her because even I knew there was no stopping the 'Burg' girl.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Word spread faster than the infamous "Burg grapevine" of Ranger's return tonight. By the time Stephanie, Cameron, and I were ready to leave, Bobby and Lester invited themselves along. Now two black Rangeman vehicles are steering towards the airport. I laughed because Stephanie had dressed Cameron in a camouflage outfit with matching booties. The things she finds Internet shopping.

Once we parked, Stephanie and Cameron were off in a determined strut. We could barely keep up with her. She made her way thru the main terminal to the spot she stood all those months ago when Ranger left. Glancing at the arrival and departure screen, his plane would be landing on time. Bobby, Lester, and I stood back watching in bodyguard mode as Stephanie anxiously looked from the screen to the walkway in the secured area of the airport for what seemed to be hours. It was realatively empty at this time of the night in the building. Stephanie's voice carried over to us as she told Cameron, "Daddy's coming". The screen flashed, Ranger's plane had arrived from Washington D.C.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**ON THE RUNWAY:**_

Ranger shifted impatiently. "Will the flight attendants open up the DAMN doors already. I want to go home", he said to himself. Stephanie would be waiting for him in the 7th floor apartment. It was a long stressful 11 months, but he knew there would never be another mission. That was his last. Now he could think freely about the rest of his life with Stephanie. His Woman. Hopefully, soon to be his wife. Maybe even a child. Their child in the future brought an anxious smile to his face.

Finally, he was off the plane and hastily started towards the main terminal to meet Tank at the pick-up area. He could still feel their last kiss on his lips. A warm sensation came over him as he strode in his 'Ranger' sized steps on the secured walkway. He focused ahead of him and caught his breath. Standing there in the spot he left her eleven months ago, wild curls of brunette hair and glistening blue eyes. Stephanie was dressed in faded jeans and a blue t-shirt. She never looked so beautiful.

"What was the camouflaged thing in her arms," Ranger thought. He could swear it moved. He must be worn out seeing things. He looked again closely, there were blue eyes and brown ones watching him. "There's your Daddy", Ranger heard Stephanie say as he got closer.

Stopping to refocus. "Daddy?" he questioned himself. "Me?" His brain was telling the rest of the tired, muscular body gone for these long months "Stephanie's holding a baby." "OH MY GOD, OUR BABY!" registered in him what his brain was attempting to get across. Ranger ran the remaining distance to them dropping his carry-on. His eyes met hers, the love for him was shining thru her tears. Slowly, his gaze dropped to the baby in her arms.

"Babe" he whispered.

"Ranger, Carlos", she said softly back to him, "meet Cameron Ricardo Manoso. Cameron, here's your Daddy" she whispered lowering her eyes to their son choking on her own emotions and tears.

Gurgling noises were coming from their son. So gingerly, Ranger reached for his son. He was perfect as his mother. Shifting the baby to one arm and the other pulling Stephanie to him, their lips met. The world stopped at this moment. All the love and longing passed between them in that first kiss.

"Welcome home, Daddy" Stephanie murmured into his neck. "Happy Father's Day."

Three big ex-Army men were standing were watching the scene in front of them grinning from ear to ear. Things were going to be good.

Eventually, Ranger, Stephanie, and their son started thru the airport ready to start their forever with Bobby, Lester, and I right behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Home, Daddy**

**Part 2-Going Home**

Standing in the Airport parking lot beside the Rangeman vehicles, Bobby, Lester, and I finally welcomed Ranger back. We just walked quietly behind through the terminal with Ranger, Stephanie, and a sleepy-eyed Cameron. Talk about not being aware of his surroundings, he just kept glancing at her, their son in his arm, and back again at Stephanie. I was getting dizzy watching Ranger's bobbing head. They never broke their contact walking hand in hand.

With a pat on Ranger's back, Lester said "Good to have you home."

"Hey Boss" from Bobby.

A hug for my best friend and I nodded my bald cue-ball of a head at the newest family member, "Glad you're back, Rangeman. Like your present?" I remembered Stephanie was concerned at Ranger's reaction to their baby boy. So,I added the question because Ranger had been entranced by the now yawning baby from the moment he laid eyes on him and I wanted to assure Bombshell how I imagined Mr. Cuban Macho would react.

"More than you know" Ranger said looking at Stephanie. Sweet, gentle smiles lit up both their faces.

Handing Ranger the Bronco keys, "I'm going to ride back with these two", I said motioning a big paw at Bobby and Lester.

He beeped the doors unlocked; Stephanie gently took her son from his father's arm and moved around to the back passenger side door. Ranger held the door open studying Stephanie laying the now sleeping child in his car seat and securing him in it, and then draped a blanket with colorful cars all over it. Ranger's one eyebrow raised and he smirked, it even had black ones. He closed the door giving a pull on the handle proving it was locked, opened his 'Babe's' door, then running to get into the driver's seat.

Before pulling out of the parking space I saw him glance into the backseat at his sleeping son amazed at Cameron's existence. He was really there.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

While in his zone, thoughts were swirling in Ranger's head. He was on a mission when Julie was born and was divorced shortly after. So technically, he never really experienced being a new father. This was going to be a learning experience and one he was going to enjoy. "A Bad-Ass bounty hunter could do this, be a father. Wow, me a father," he said to himself.

Stephanie was watching Ranger intently from the passenger seat. At every stop sign or red light, Ranger turned and checked Cameron in the back seat. A giggle escaped her that caught Ranger's attention.

"Babe, Cameron's perfect. Thank you."

"Just like his father," she told him.

Stephanie did not always express a desire for children, but Cameron's existence changed that. Her heart was full. She loved Ranger and their son. She still had a nagging thought in the back of her head, "Would Ranger feel pushed into being a father? I want him to want this."

He noticed the slight crease in her forehead reading her thoughts and tried to cease her concern. "Babe, I want us. All three of us. I want those father moments. A first step, first day of school, little league baseball games cheering my son. This I want to share with you."

"Wow. All this from the man of few words" she said in her head.

"Babe" Ranger chuckled.

"I said that out loud, huh?" Stephanie gave a classic "Burg" eye roll.

He nodded parking in the Rangeman garage.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

By the time Stephanie jumped out, Ranger had the back door open, released the harness, and lifted a still sleeping Cameron gently to his strong shoulder.

The elevator was there to take them up to the 7th floor apartment. Bobby, Lester, and I had pulled in right behind them, but indicated we would wait for the elevator to come back down.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

As the elevator opened, Stephanie beeped the apartment doors unlocked and Ranger follow with their son, his cheek resting next to the black curls tickling him. She went straight to the bedroom. Along the wall across from the bottom of the bed was a black crib with an attached changing table. Giving a soft kiss to Cameron's forehead, Ranger laid him down. Stephanie removed the camouflage booties, covering him, and placed her lips to his hair. She watched her peaceful son whispering, "Night, My Baby Boy. Your Daddy's here tonight." The bedroom light was dimmed with Stephanie turning on a small car inspired lamp.

Ranger moved to Stephanie resting his head against hers and looking into her blue eyes, "Glad to be home, Babe. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Ranger."

Stephanie noticed the tired lines around his eyes, but those deep, dark pools of his eyes shone with an emotion she never seen before. The love was there, but it was more. Her brain registered it as-contentment.

"Bed," Ranger's voice broke her out of her reverie.

Returning from the bathroom in a tank and boxers, Ranger was in his black silk ones looking down in the crib, his fingers barely touching his son's hair afraid to wake him. He walked with an amazed look on his face to the bathroom.

Coming back into the bedroom a few minutes later, Stephanie was turning down the covers. Ranger noticed on her pajama bottoms, storks with blue bundles hanging from the beaks. Shaking his head at the new elements of his life, baby camouflage and bedtime storks, he liked them. Stephanie's desire for shopping hadn't changed. He turned out the bedside lamp so the nightlight cast a soft glow near the crib. Slipping into bed immediately pulling Stephanie to him, her head tucked under his chin. Sighs escaped from them at the same time. It had seen so long to hold one another.

"Love you, Ranger".

"Love you, Babe."

Ranger rolled so he could reach Stephanie's lips. The kiss was soft at first, but the longing over the last months took over. It was going to be a while before they got any sleep.

Just as they were drifting off some time later, there was a soft whimper. Then another. Then a loud "WHAH! WHAH!"

"I knew it was too good to be true", Stephanie laughed, " that Cameron would not wake up." The clock said 3:30 AM. Most nights now, he slept through with an occasional middle-of-the-night fussing. But, the nights that she really wanted sleep, that baby ESP was working just fine.

"What do you want me to do?" Ranger asked.

Turning on the lamp slipping into her tank and boxers, Stephanie told him, "Ranger, if you will heat the bottle in the refrigerator. I'll change Cameron."

"How long?" he questioned as the black silk boxers slid over his hips.

"About 15 seconds".

Ranger headed to the kitchen. As soon as Stephanie picked up her crying baby, Cameron stopped, smiled, and babbled at her. Giving the baby her sweetest "Burg" eye roll, she laid him on the bed, removed the camouflage outfit, changed his diaper, and started to put on his teddy bear sleeper when Ranger returned with the bottle. Sitting on the bed propped up against the pillows with Cameron, Stephanie reached for the bottle and tested the milk against her skin. She looked up noticing how Ranger was watching intently everything she did.

Offering to the new "Daddy", "Do you want to give your son his bottle?"

"OK", Ranger hurried around to the other side of the bed. She put Cameron in the crook of his father's arm and handed him the bottle. Drinking about half the bottle, the baby boy spit out the nipple.

"He's probably had enough" Stephanie explained to Ranger.

She took him from his arm and placed her son against her shoulder, patting his back for a "Burp". Stephanie got out of bed, walked to the kitchen placing the bottle in the sink before putting Cameron back in his crib. All the while, Ranger could hear Stephanie talking to Cameron saying "Mommy and Daddy love you." Stephanie pulled on something at the side of the crib.

"Rock a Bye Baby" filtered in the room with coos and gurgles accompanying the music.

She slid back under Ranger's soft sheets molding against the man who had been missing for many nights.

Before turning the light out, Stephanie kissed Ranger saying against his lips, "Welcome to parenthood, Daddy."

"Babe". The hushed tone of his voice conveyed he welcomed it with her.

All three drifted back to sleep on their first night as a family until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the wonf\derful reviews. This story I wasn't sure ow it would be received but decided to dust it off. Thanks to all. Lee Anne_

_**Welcome Home, Daddy**_

_**The Morning After**_

_**Part 3**_

_Ranger slowly opened his eyes. He was in his own bed for the first time in the drawn-out months. Stephanie was laying on her side, her back to his front. His arm was banded around her waist where it normally was and her wild hair covered the pillow. "Ah, just the way it should be always," he thought. He slipped out of bed not disturbing his sleeping beauty. His eyes went around the familiar room. Only a few days ago he was trapsing through the Middle East leading his band of weary and accomplished men out of that hole. His gaze stopped on the strange piece of furniture that wasn't there when he left. It was an 'Ah-ha' moment. "You're a father," he told himself. Peeking into the crib, Cameron was laying there with arms stretched out sound asleep. Not helping himself, Ranger brushed a dark curl on his son. He studied his hand next to Cameron. His skin was darker being in the hot sun for so long; their baby boy was fairer like his mother, but their mix of genes gave his baby skin a perfect 'creamy latte' glow. He chuckled because Stephanie called him 'yummy' because he was 'mocha' latte._

_Watching Cameron, his little chest raising up and down, the image of Stephanie standing there at their spot waiting for him with Cameron in her arms was etched on his heart. He may rarely show a fleeting emotion, but his two loves of his life were emblazened on it. It was love at first sight all over again. And, he knew if he died tomorrow that image would be in his last breath and with him forever. He was so lucky to have his 'Woman' and his son he looked up saying a silent 'Thank you'. All the days going forward, Ranger wanted to discover the blessing he was given. Only Stephanie and Cameron mattered. His company functioned without him; he was living for them._

_Coming out of the bathroom, Ranger slipped on a pair of black sweat pants from the dressing room. He noticed hanging with his and Stephanie's clothes were miniature pants and shirts, diapers stacked, and a few pairs of tiny shoes on a shelf. He liked the look._

_Next, walking into the kitchen, he started the coffee for her and poured a glass of orange juice for himself. Ranger noticed the high chair against the wall. Opening the door and reaching down, the morning paper was brought up and lying at the bottom of the door. Some things were the same and some were different he smiled to himself. In the living room amongst the furniture were a playpen and a swing. Some baby toys were dropped into a small wooden toy box. This look was good, too. It appeared that a family lived here. His family. On the coffee table was the latest issue of "American Baby" and a copy of "YOUR BABY"S FIRST YEAR". He guessed he'd be doing some reading chuckling to the empty room._

_Stephanie's voice caught his attention coming from the bedroom. _"_Well, Cameron, we have a busy morning. We're going to eat and have a bath. Then later on, it's a __visit to Dr. Pete. How's that sound? " _

_Cameron looked at her with wide-eyes and cooed in agreement. It fit into his schedule._

"_Babe, why is Cameron going to the doctor? Is he sick?" Concern was in Ranger's voice asking as Stephanie and Cameron stepped out of the bedroom._

"_No, Ranger. It's his four month check-up. I think he gets another immunization today."_

"_Is this Dr Pete any good?"_

_Stephanie laughed at the security guru, "Dr. Pete as his patients call him was my pediatrician when I was young. His name is Peter Osborn. He and my father grew up together. Valerie and Mary Lou also take their kids to him."_

"Well, _OK"._

_The door opened, Ella stepped inside with breakfast._

"_Morning, Ranger. I'm glad you're home", she told him pushing her cart past._

"_Morning, Ella," he replied back._

"_Hi, Stephanie Dear. How's our boy today?"_

"_Hi, Ella. Cameron's good"._

_After setting down the breakfast tray, Ella went over and touched the baby's cheek "He's always good!" she said and went back out of the apartment._

_Stephanie pulled the high chair over to the counter and slid Cameron down in it. She tied a bib around his neck that read "SPIT HAPPENS". Ranger shook his head with a small grin on his face. Only Stephanie._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Babe"._

_Cameron was sitting there looking at his father with a big toothless grin. His baby spoon gripped in his tiny hand. Stephanie took a box of baby cereal from the cupboard and added milk. Warming it in the microwave, she poured herself coffee adding the milk and sugar. _

_Ranger had walked up behind her and kissed her on her neck. Murmuring into her hair, "Morning, Babe"._

_Stephanie turned in his arms. "Morning, Ranger."_

_There was a rattle behind them, Cameron was smiling and babbling. His spoon still in his small hand._

"_I think our son wants to eat" Stephanie explained to her sexy Cuban man. She put her coffee on the counter in front of her stool, placed the cereal bowl in front of Cameron, then taking the spoon from him to begin his morning meal. He opened his mouth and his mother fed him the milky goo. A little ended up on his chin and immediately Ranger wiped it away._

"_Is that good?" Stephanie questioned Cameron pausing expecting an answer._

_He gurgled in response and opened his mouth for more._

_Ranger was watching the scene before him. Stephanie looked so natural being a mother. He knew with every nerve in his body, she always was the best in her own caring way._

"_Ranger, I have a question for you?" she asked continuing to feed their son not looking at him._

"_What, Babe?"_

"_Now that you're back, when I go out or Cameron and I go out, will one of the Merrymen still be with me?"_

"_Why, Steph? If I'm not with you, then I hope one would be."_

"_Oh! " Disappointment was apparent in her voice and her posture sunk. "If you're with me that's different, but for the last 11 months either one, two, or all three have been with me whenever I left the building. The only time Bobby, Lester, or Tank weren't with me was when I was sleeping or in the bathroom. I loved their company, but all the togetherness is a little old."_

"_I hoped they weren't in bed or showering with you!" His eyebrow raised as only Ranger could do adding a chuckle. He was more than glad his A-team and friends kept his 'Babe' safe particularly pregnant with his child. "I would hate to be shipping them off a third world country."_

_Stephanie rolled her eyes at his humor. "I guess, I just need some of my own space. How can I try on something at Victoria's Secret when I have three big hulking men standing there waiting or Mr. Alexander is too nervous to cut my hair because they're watching? I'm surprised my hair isn't crooked. I love them as if they were my brothers, but I haven't had a car blow-up or any crazies trying to get to know me for a long time. Please, a little time by myself. I want you to become acquainted with your son. Only my parents have watched him for short times if I went out shopping with Mary Lou and Lula. I know you will take the very best care of Cameron. "_

_Ranger looked at the big blue eyes pleading with him. He wanted her safe. Now, he wanted both of them safe. Cameron and Stephanie were his world. He thought for a moment for an acceptable compromise._

"_Always." He started to speak, "How about this? You carry your stun gun with a panic button if I'm not with you. I know your tracker will be with safety and my son's is my top priority. The two of you are my world. And let someone know where you are outside of Rangeman if I'm out. I know you've had self defense training."_

_Stephanie considered all that Ranger said. She didn't want him to constantly worry if she and their son weren't here. "OK." It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it was way better than shopping with Bobby, Lester, and Tank. Even Lula had enough of them. Secretly, Stephanie knew Ranger would be her and Cameron's personal security escort. She missed him and it would be nice to be a family even if at the mall. An over-the-top security family she would classify them, but a family._

"_Can I go with you to the doctor's office?"_

"_Of course, Ranger"._

_Cameron was finally full pushing the cereal spoon away as Stephanie had continued to feed him while she talked with Ranger. Before she could move the bowl, little fingers were in the milky cereal, then in his hair. Cameron was now reaching for his mother._

"_You're a mess" Stephanie proclaimed with a proud smile._

_He turned to his father and giggled. Cereal was now sliding down the side of his chubby cheek. Laughing, Ranger thought, "I love parenthood"._

_After wiping the baby off, she finished her donut and coffee. Stephanie picked him up saying, "You need a bath, Baby Boy!"_

_Ranger began loading the dishes into the dishwasher while Stephanie played with their son for a minute._

"_Babe, what time do we need to leave?"_

"_About eleven" saying as they disappeared into the bedroom. _

_He heard the shower start shortly after. Stephanie and Cameron's laughter could be heard from the bathroom. Curious, Ranger peeked in. There behind the shower curtain was Stephanie's form with Cameron in her arms. Cameron was waving his small hands at the falling water cooing._

"_Is this fun, Cameron?" Stephanie asked her son._

_He gurgled back his enjoyment. _

_The shower curtain pulled back with a very naked Ranger joining his son and his woman under the warm, gentle rain shower. The showerhead was updated from the one he had and Ranger knew why. Bath time is going to be more fun!_

_All three eventually got dressed after the community shower. Ranger enjoyed showering with Stephanie always, but he never laughed so much taking a bath. Cameron played in the warm spray splashing both him and Stephanie. They took turns holding him as the other soaped up and rinsed, then washing the baby together._

_Stephanie noticed how sexy Ranger looked in his jeans and a light green T-shirt. She had missed looking at her Cuban sex god. Cameron was dressed in shorts with a Batman t-shirt and matching sneakers. Ranger would get a kick out of that. As if she did it all the time, their son was handed off his father so Stephanie could get dressed, too._

_So the two Manoso males waited on the sofa for her. Ranger found a plastic car by the sofa and Cameron reached almost immediately for it giving a happy squeal. He sat contented with his son in his lap just staring at the miracle he and Stephanie created._

_Coming from the bedroom, Stephanie had on a short denim skirt with stretchy shirt and sandals. Any weight she gained while pregnant wasn't there Ranger noticed last night. Her hair was a mass of soft waves that Ranger liked to twirl around his fingers._

_Grabbing a bottle out of the refrigerator, she put it in a pocket of a diaper bag, placed it over her shoulder along with her purse, and his father carried the baby. They loaded into Stephanie's Rangeman vehicle and left for the doctor appointment. Dr Pete's office was near the hospital._

"_Babe."_

"_Yes, Ranger," Stephanie replied._

"_After the doctor, let's stop at the mall. OK?"_

_"Ranger at the mall?" she thought. He hated the mall. Turning to him she gave him a quizzical look._

"_Well, Cameron is not always going to be with you. So, if he's with me and I need to run an errand, I need a car seat."_

_Her Cuban sex god riding with a baby car seat in his black vehicles he drove just did not fit the bad-ass image. Stephanie burst out laughing, tears running down her face because she couldn't stop giggling at the image. It was too much. Ranger, baby boy, and a skip._

"_Bad Ass Ranger riding with a car seat contradicts the image don't you think!" she choked. _

_Baby giggles were coming from the backseat. Cameron thought the picture was funny, too!_

"_Quiet back there." Ranger laughed at the mental image. "If I was bringing in a skip, Cameron wouldn't be in the vehicle!" he said with a raised eyebrow looking at Stephanie._

"_OK. We'll buy another. It should be in the budget," saying as she was wiping her tears. Before leaving, Ranger made sure there was 'extra' money in her account and she had access always to the magical black credit card. "Turn into this parking lot," Stephanie instructed him to turn into the lot with a big yellow office building._

_Dr. Pete checked Cameron over and pronounced him a healthy baby. Ranger winced holding the baby as he was given his immunization, but Cameron didn't feel it because he discovered his father's ponytail. Stephanie thought it was cute._

_Before leaving the exam room, Dr. Pete turned to them and said, "Stephanie and Carlos, you may want to get a liquid fever reducer if you don't have it on hand already. Cameron has two bottom teeth ready to come thru his gums. Some babies will run a slight fever and runny nose cutting teeth. It will only last a few days, but being new parents, I just wanted to let you know not to worry. You are doing great."_

_They nodded at the doctor and Stephanie said, "We'll stop at the drug store before going home."_

"_Thank you, Dr Pete", said Ranger shaking his hand._

"_Tell your father I said 'Hi', Stephanie. I saw him with Cameron at the lodge last week. Frank was proudly showing off his grandson. He lost the hand of poker he and Cameron were playing because the baby showed the cards. He was working on a Royal Flush." Dr. Pete was laughing. "He said it was the first time in his life he had a Royal Flush playing poker."_

"_I'll have to scold Daddy for teaching him to gamble so young", Stephanie giggled._

"_Take care and if you have any questions or problems, call the office. Nice meeting you, Carlos. Bye, Steph," Dr. Pete said before giving her a quick hug and rubbing Cameron's curls. He was out the door to see his next patient._

_Stephanie made an appointment for the baby's sixth month check-up and the three of them headed to the Black Bronco._

_Just as they went to pull out of the parking lot, Stephanie's cell phone rang. The caller ID showed her parent's telephone number._

"_Hi Mom," she answered._

"_Stephanie, it's your mother. Did Ranger get home in one piece?" Ellen Plum asked._

"_Yes. We are just leaving from seeing Dr. Pete. Cameron had a check-up."_

"_Stephanie, since you are close, why don't you come for lunch? I'm making roast beef sandwiches."_

_Stephanie's father then got on the phone, "Where's my grandson? I haven't seen him in a few days."_

"_Well, Dr. Pete told me you had him playing poker and was working on a Royal Flush!" she laughed to her father._

"_It's my right to teach him things a grandfather should."_

"_Not poker at four months!"_

_Ranger was shaking his head at the one-sided conversation and attempting to translate Cameron's babble from the back seat. He guessed his son was explaining in his own way about the poker game._

_Stephanie turned to Ranger, "My mother invited us for lunch. She is making roast beef sandwiches. Do you want to go?"_

"_Sure, Babe," Ranger told her back. He needed to talk to Frank Plum and this would be a good opportunity._

"_We'll see you in a few minutes, Daddy, for lunch."_

"_Bye, Pumpkin."_

_So, Ranger, Stephanie, and Cameron were having lunch with the Plums. It's always an interesting time at the Plum House._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome Home , Daddy**_

_**Lunch at the Plums**_

_**Part 4**_

_Ranger turned the SUV towards her parents' house. They parked about 2 minutes later getting Cameron out of his car seat and walking through the front door._

"_There's my grandson!" Frank Plum bellowed meeting the threesome taking Cameron from Ranger's arms. Cameron cooed at his Grandpa. "Glad to see you home, Ranger."_

_Stephanie's mother called from the dining room, "Lunch is ready. Your grandmother went to a viewing with a friend. I hope she left her gun home." _

_With a shake of his head, Ranger discovered some things never change._

_Stephanie pulled a high chair from a corner to next to her seat. _

"_That looks like the one at the apartment," the bounty hunter commented placing his son in it. The baby chair was very similar to the blue one sitting at Haywood. _

"_This type of chair will grow with Cameron," Stephanie told him tucking the pillow supports securely around her son. "Cameron is too young to sit up by himself at this age, but this allows him to sit at the table with us." Stephanie adjusted the high chair for a slight tilt and Ranger watched intently. "When he's bigger, then it will be a regular one and," she said tapping a nail on the tray for emphasis, "a booster seat for when he's older!"_

_The excited speech on the multi-purpose high chair made Ranger chuckle. "Babe, thanks for enlightening me."_

"_Smart ass."_

_From out of no where, Ellen put a bib around Cameron and placed a kiss on his head, "How's my special boy?"_

_Cameron looked around the table and got a serious look on his face. Everyone had food but him. Ranger noticed this bib said 'TO BURP ME IS TO LOVE ME.' He shook his head at the saying. Stephanie sat down and his son let out a giggle. She had his lunch, a bottle and a truck-shaped dish with some baby cereal._

_Pointing to his bib, Ranger asked her, "Baby camouflage and bibs with crazy sayings. Where do you find this stuff, Babe?"_

"_The Internet. Where else?"_

_OK, it made sense to Ranger. _

_Between spoons of cereal and a little juice, Stephanie was enjoying her roast beef sandwich. Lunch was over after the pineapple-upside cake was cut and dished out. A moan escaped from her with every bite. _

_Ranger caught Frank Plum's eye and he took the hint._

"_Ranger, if you're done, do you want to see what I'm making in the garage?"_

"_I'd like that. Babe, do you need help with Cameron?" Ranger asked, but he wanted a moment alone __to speak with Stephanie's father._

_The baby let out a yawn as Stephanie burped him._

"_No, go ahead with my dad. He has really been working on a rocking horse for Cameron."_

_He kissed her and his son who was almost asleep and followed her father._

_Sitting in the back of the garage was a beautiful wooden rocking horse that Mr. Plum was building. Woodworking tools were lying out along with the pattern. Ranger never saw anything like it. The cherry wood was shining. Smooth to the touch from sanding and finishing._

"_I don't know what to say. It's beautiful, Frank."_

"_Cameron needs a rocking horse and I've enjoyed every minute making it," Mr. Plum told him showing his tools and rocking the horse. "I have to finish the mane and tail so I can attach them."_

"_Thank you." His hand glided over the gift for his son._

"_Ranger, did you need to talk about something?"_

_He nodded. And for the first time since meeting him, Frank Plum saw Ranger was nervous._

"_What is it, Ranger?" _

"_I w-want to, " he stammered. "I want to" Ranger repeated and paused a second time, then continued, looking serious at Stephanie's father, "ask for your daughter's hand. I want to marry Stephanie." Mr. One-word finally got the words out. _

_Tears welled up in Stephanie's father's eyes, "Yes, you have my blessing. I'd be proud for you to be my son-in-law."_

"_I intended to ask Stephanie before this, but my mission came up so suddenly. I want to marry your daughter more than anything. I hope she doesn't think I'm asking her because I feel obligated. I love her."_

"_Ranger, I saw the connection from the first dinner where you were dressed like a street thug. That made me nervous, but I watched you. Anytime Stephanie spoke, she had your full attention. She could have stated there were little green alien men living in my backyard making moonshine and you would have looked at her like you believed it too. Anytime Stephanie was hurt, I know you would have gladly taken on the pain. She got your Porsche blown-up, and you gave her another car to drive! Tell me that's not love!"_

"_She's my world. I tried to fight my feelings for her, but in the end, it was a war I didn't want to win. I'm the lucky one, she loves me. Stephanie gave me this incredible, beautiful son. I promise you as her father, I'm going to love her through eternity._

"_Wow, that's the most I ever heard Ranger say and he said it perfectly," Frank Plum thought to himself. "When are you going to ask Stephanie?"_

"_I haven't figured out all the details, but I'm hoping I can convince Stephanie to take a vacation before I take over running Rangeman again. It would give us family time with Cameron. I have some catching up to do." Ranger explained his plan in-the-works._

"_We better get back to the house, or we will have some nosy "Burg" women checking on us."_

"_One more thing, Frank. While Stephanie was pregnant did everything go smoothly? Did she have morning sickness?"_

_Frank Plum bust out laughing. "There were no problems until the end." _

_Worry crossed his Cuban features immediately. "What happened?"_

"_Bobby, Tank, and Lester are what happened! They made elaborate plans for when Stephanie went into labor to get to hospital, but they couldn't execute them. They argued who was driving, which car, and who had the car keys. It was the 'Trenton' version of 'Who's on First?'. Stephanie called me and I drove the four of them to the hospital."_

_Ranger stared in his no-nonsense mode but eventually doubled over laughing as the mental images of those three bumbling around took over. His sides were hurting. "Wait until I get them" he thought._

_After going back to the house, Stephanie and Ranger gathered up a sleeping Cameron and headed back to Rangeman stopping once quickly at the drugstore for a liquid fever reducer. The mall could wait._

_An afternoon of catching up was in order as Cameron, hopefully, was napping for a couple of hours. ….…...And when baby naps, Stephanie and Ranger will play. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the wonfderful reviews. I appreciate each and everyone. Happy 4th of July. Lee Anne_

_**Welcome Home, Daddy**_

_**Part 5**_

_**Family Bonding**_

_Ranger opened the apartment door. He had gone down to the 5th floor just to check in on his company and to let Tank know he was still running things for at least two more weeks. Ranger was offline for that time. He had some plans to formulate and act on, like when he was proposing to his woman. A short vacation was the thing they needed for some family time. _

_A high pitched, squeaky voice brought him out of his train of thought._

"_It's Elmo's World, Elmo's World" singing accompanied by the squeals of a happy son._

_He looked at the TV to see what was delighting Cameron so much. There was a red puppet dancing across the screen. In the baby's hand, a plastic toy just like the one Ranger saw in front of him._

"_Babe, it's red and fuzzy," He never saw anything like it._

"_That's Elmo, Ranger, from 'The Muppets'," Stephanie informed him._

"_Manoso males don't do red and fuzzy, Babe."_

"_Ranger, Cameron's only four months old. It's not like he's leaving for college with his Elmo under his arm! We could watch a purple dinosaur, instead."_

"_No, that's an even scarier image. I don't want to go there. Want Pino's for dinner?"_

"_Mmmmm, that sounds good. Pino's pizza, but could we do a pick-up and eat here? The park is closer to the apartment for when Cameron and I go for our walk."_

"_Anything you want, Babe. What walk?" Ranger asked._

_Stephanie started to explain the routine she developed after their son's birth. "Well, usually after dinner. We walked in the park and watched the ducks at the pond. Cameron thought it was funny watching Lester feed them. Oh, then there was the time Tank was chased by this mean duck. It was so funny watching that big guy running from this little duck," she giggled._

_Cameron let out a whimper with a pouty face as Elmo disappeared from the screen appearing ready to cry. His dark eyes were filling with tears because the show was over._

"_Thank y-o-u", Ranger said to himself as he turned off the TV. "Once is enough of red and fuzzy," Ranger breathed with relief. He didn't want to see anymore dancing monsters_

"_Hey, he'll be back tomorrow." Stephanie told Cameron tickling her son in her lap on the floor. Ranger's eyebrow shot up._

"OK_, we'll eat here. I'll order the usual. Pizza and salad."_

_After calling Pino's, Ranger grabbed the keys to the Porsche and told Stephanie he'd be back with the food._

_Carrying Cameron to the kitchen, she buckled him in his chair so she could set the breakfast bar for dinner._

"_Do you want rice cereal or rice cereal for supper?" Stephanie asked her son._

_He cooed at her._

"_Rice cereal it is. How about we try some apple juice that Mommy bought at the store?"_

_A giggle confirmed the child's menu for tonight._

_Stephanie was sitting at the counter playing with Cameron until Ranger returned with the food. She was telling him about the set of big plastic keys he had been biting on._

"_This blue key is for Daddy's Porsche. The yellow one is for the Mercedes. The green one is for the Cayenne. This purple key is for the big, black truck. The red one is special. It's for Mommy's really, really fast, red Ferrari Spider. It has a V-8 483 horsepower engine. Five different tractions." Stephanie was holding up five fingers to show Cameron as he babbled along with her. "We'll fire up that baby and let the engine roar. Cameron and Mommy flying down the open road in New Jersey, the top down, our curls blowing in the wind." Stephanie was driving with her hands on the imaginary steering whee, blowing at Cameron. Her son was laughing at her gestures._

_Unaware that Ranger came back, he was smiling 1000 watts at her, chuckling at the picture of her imaginary driving. _

"_Babe, you're making me hot driving a fast sports car." _

_Stephanie blushed knowing Ranger heard some of her story. She jumped up and hit the button on the microwave to warm the cereal. Ranger placed the pizza box beside her, and his salad on his plate._

"_Babe, what do you want to drink?"_

"_A beer"._

_Taking two out of the refrigerator and opening the bottles, he set one at each place setting._

_Taking a spoon of cereal, she placed it in Cameron's waiting mouth. As he ate, Stephanie took a bite of her favorite pizza. "Mmmm" escaped a moaning Stephanie biting into one of her favorite foods. A look of shear joy was written on her face. "Just wait, Baby Boy, until you can taste this!"_

_Ranger was chewing his salad when he started to choke. He n did not noticed the saying on his son's bib right away. "MY CRACK IS IN MY DIAPER". Taking a sip of his beer and placing his fork down he had to stop for a moment because he was laughing and choking. "Stephanie, first the Ferrari story and then this", he smirked flicking his finger at the bib. "Meals are getting to be too much. You're killing me. You must have had a boring pregnancy for all the Internet shopping."_

"_It was cold out and I was huge! After Cameron was born, it was still winter, so we were inside."_

"_Babe, when is Cameron's birth date?"_

"_January 31__st__."_

"_Babe, do you have a thing for Ferraris. You knew a lot about the make-up of the car."_

"_A girl can dream can't she? The world wide web is full of interesting stuff," Stephanie joked._

"_Want to try your juice?" she directed at her son. Taking a sip from the bottle, Cameron momentarily stopped, then swallowed liking the taste. He sucked down more from the bottle. Stephanie had another spoon of cereal to give him, but he turned his head. He wanted more juice as he reached for the bottle on the tray of his high chair._

_After finishing with dinner, Ranger put the plates and silverware in the dishwasher. Stephanie wiped off Cameron and she picked him up to change._

"_Ranger, are you going to see the ducks with us?"_

"_Yeah, Babe."_

"_I'll go get ready," Stephanie said as she and Cameron disappeared in the bedroom to change the baby's diaper. She put his jeans and sneakers on and grabbed a clean shirt. The "Burg" can't see a messy baby she thought; her mother would be ironing for sure if that got back to Ellen Plum her grandson was in food-stained clothes._

_Ranger walked into the bedroom curious now if his son was advertising a new saying. Stephanie handed Cameron to him. His shirt read "American Made with Cuban Parts." Only Stephanie he shook his head. God, all the laughing he had done over the last day made his cheeks hurt. Coming out of the dressing room, Stephanie had put on jeans and had a small hooded jacket in her hand._

"_Ready," she kissed Ranger and her son. She grabbed the juice bottle and tucked it into the diaper bag by the apartment door._

_They got in the elevator descending to the garage, but it slowed nearing five. Standing there were Bobby, Tank, and Lester when it opened._

"_We were coming up to the apartment to see if we were going to feed the ducks? We can come can't we?" Lester questioned holding up a bag of bread. Cameron squealed at the sight of the Merrymen._

_Stephanie told them, "Sure, come on" not wanting to hurt their feelings as she really wanted to spend the time with her man and her son._

_Once in the garage, Ranger locked Cameron in his car seat while Stephanie placed the folded stroller that was sitting against the garage wall by the elevator in the back of her SUV._

_Bobby and Lester jumped in Tank's black Rangeman Hummer as he got behind the wheel._

_Ranger pulled out of the garage, Stephanie noticed the expression of his face. He wasn't happy the guys were tagging along to the park._

"_Ranger, I can see you're a little upset with the guys for coming along to the park. Please understand, while they were constantly with me for protection, Bobby, Lester, and Tank were company also. I was missing you like no one I had ever missed before. So, I wouldn't be so lonely, we developed a routine. Usually on Tuesdays and Thursdays, we took Cameron to the park. I consider the Merrymen his over-protective uncles. surrogate fathers. Friday nights we played poker or board games."_

"_I just want you to myself, Babe. I have catching up to do. I'm glad my friends were here for you, but I don't like to admit it, I'm jealous. They were here and I wasn't. I didn't get to be there for you when my son was born or watch your belly grow."_

"_Ranger, I understand. You are here now. That's what is important. You came home safe to us. The guys I think are lonely at times. Particularly Bobby and Lester. They don't have someone special in their lives and no family really close by. Tank sees LuLu. It started that one of them would go with me to Sunday dinners at my parents, but having a home cooked meal with even my crazy family made them feel like part of a family, so eventually my mother was feeding all three."_

"Babe_, I'm grateful that you treat my team like family and worry about them. But, you know, relatives can overstay their welcome." Ranger laughed dryly._

"_You're home now so they won't be constantly guarding me. We're here, let's enjoy the park, OK?" she asked him._

"_Love you, Babe."_

"_Love you, Ranger."_

_Cameron piped up from his car seat. He had been playing with his colored keys. _

"_Love you, Cameron," Stephanie acknowledged her son in the back seat._

_He giggled back at her._

_Ranger made a turn pulling into the Trenton Community Park. The Hummer parked next to the Bronco._

_They all jumped out. Ranger grabbed the stroller out of the back as Stephanie got Cameron out of the car seat._

"OK_, Babe, how do you do this?" he asked pulling on the folded contraption._

"_Hold the handle, Ranger. Now push down on the front until it clicks so it's locked."_

"_Got it." Ranger told Stephanie. Thinking to himself, "I got the car seat down, now the stroller. I'm getting the hang of the baby equipment. I hope I don't get diaper duty." _

_All six started down the walking path that wound around the park to the duck pond below. Tank kept looking behind him and to the sides._

"_Looking for that nasty duck, Tank" Lester teased him._

"_I'm just being aware of my surroundings." he replied._

"_Yeah, right."_

"_With all the weapons the guys are wearing, we don't have to worry about an invasion of the park," Stephanie thought laughing pushing the stroller._

"_Babe."_

"_Did I say that out loud?"_

"_Yes, you did."_

_Letting out a loud squeal, Cameron saw the ducks gliding across the pond._

_She sat down on a bench to watch the show. Ducks from everywhere came running and quacking towards Bobby and Lester throwing the bread._

_Tank was still looking around. Ranger sat on the bench tucking Stephanie's hand in his. Cameron was making happy baby noises and waving his hands excited by the ducks._

"_Quack, Quack, Quack" comes out of nowhere towards Tank._

"_It's the duck! It's the duck!" Tank's deep voice yelled running for his life back up the path towards the Rangeman vehicles. Bobby and Lester were surrounded by ducks looking like the Duckmen of Trenton._

_Ranger started laughing so hard at the scene around him, he fell off the bench. Tears were rolling down Stephanie's face looking at Ranger on the ground, Tank flying up the path with a duck almost biting his ass, and the other two Merry men were swamped by hungry ducks. Cameron was still happily making babbling noises at the ducks unaware of the craziness all around him._

_Sitting back on the bench, Ranger hung his head shaking it._

"_Babe, what happened to my men? I trained them to be the best. Water fowl has done them in."_

"_Ranger, I think the calamity of my life may have rubbed off on them."_

He silently noted in his brain, "_Just wait. Paybacks are coming big time." _

_Ranger, Lester, Bobby, and Stephanie pushing Cameron back up the path were ready to go home. Rounding the path to the parking lot, Tank locked himself in his Hummer and a quacking duck was sitting on the hood looking at him through the windshield._

"_Tank" Stephanie said as he rolled the window down some, "maybe the duck isn't mean. It could be love!"_

"_Don't go there, Bombshell."_

_Everyone except Tank was laughing at the duck scene in front of them._

_Ranger just shook his head._

_After getting home, Ranger, Stephanie, and their son settled into the apartment. Stephanie was sitting on the sofa between Ranger's legs, his chin resting on her head, and Cameron was in her lap drinking his bottle. Their son was staring at the pictures in the book she was reading. As she read about each farm animal, she pushed a button for that animal sound. "Moo" said the cow, "Oink" for the pig, "Cluck" for the hen, a "Neigh" for the horse, but the "Quack" from the duck got the loudest giggle._

"_And all the animals lived happily on the farm with Farmer Brown. The End" she said closing the book. "I think it's bed time for a little boy." Cameron was yawning._

_Getting off the couch, she told him, "Tell Daddy Good Night."_

_Taking him in his arms, Ranger kissed him on the cheek, "Sweet dreams. I love you, Mi Hijo."_

_Stephanie got Cameron ready for bed in his teddy bear pajamas, kissing him, and laid him in this crib pulling down the bunny music box. _

"_Love you, Cameron" she whispered as she went out of the bedroom._

_Ranger had been sitting on the sofa when his cell phone rang._

"_Yo," came the usual greeting._

"_Ranger, It's Cal in the control room. There's a slight problem," he chuckled in the phone._

"_It can't be too serious if you're laughing."_

"_Looking at the monitor, well, there's a," Cal paused, "a duck in the garage sitting on Tank's truck."_

"_Call Tank, it's his duck."_

"_Just wait, paybacks are going to be so sweet." Ranger thought with a smile._

_Mi Hijo-my son_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope everyone had a good 4th. My daughter and I took a vacation to Texas. It was hot, hot, hot there! We enjoyed our time with my best friend and her family. It's good to be home! Thanks for your continued reading and reviews. Lee Anne_

_Welcome Home, Daddy_

_Part 6_

_Who Needs Toys?_

_Before checking out at TOYS-R-US with the extra car seat Ranger wanted for his vehicles, magically appearing in the cart when Stephanie wasn't looking was a black radio-controlled truck, a big yellow Tonka dump truck, a fire truck, a Bob-the-Builder tool set so Cameron could build things with Grandpa, a Thomas train set complete with a big story book, a set of blocks, and an activity seat for Ranger's office._

"_Ranger, who are all these toys for? You or Cameron? Christmas is not for 7 months," Stephanie questioned. _

_Grinning, Ranger looked at her while pushing the cart, "Babe, boys got to have toys."_

_Cameron was in his mother's arms because there was no room for him in the cart anymore._

"_Cameron's a little too young to operate a remote controlled truck, don't you think?"_

"_It's just like my truck."_

_Ranger got a "Burg" eye roll for that remark._

_Turning down an aisle, they came upon an Elmo display. Cameron let out a loud squeal recognizing his favorite monster and attempting to reach it._

"_Stephanie, turn around or walk fast maybe Cameron will forget about red and fuzzy. Out of sight, out of mind," he told her._

_In a scolding tone, she replied back, "Ranger, that's not nice! He's a baby."_

_As they passed Elmo, Cameron started to whimper. Stephanie backed-up so they were in front of Elmo again, he giggled. When she started to walk towards Ranger, her son let out a loud wail looking at Elmo over her shoulder. Tears started to form in his eyes. Ranger stopped and stalked over to the Elmo display with his jaw tense. _

"_Cameron, Manosos don't do red and fuzzy. We're manly men." Ranger raised his arms with closed fists doing the Macho bicep curl. Stephanie noticed mother's gaping with mouths open. And one almost fell into the tower of stacked Elmo dolls. He was oblivious to the scene he was causing focusing only on Stephanie and their son._

_Tears were brimming in his son's big brown eyes. Ranger could not resist anymore. He picked up an Elmo and Cameron giggled. Letting out a breath, he handed the thing to Stephanie saying to his son, "OK, we'll do red and fuzzy, but don't tell anyone." _

"_How cute," a mother said passing them by._

_Stephanie was giggling at the scene. Cameron was happy touching Elmo's orange nose babbling at his new friend. _

_Ranger with his head hung in defeat started pushing the cart again. "Beaten by a red and fuzzy monster," he thought. _

_She was trying to hold back her laughter which was going to over take her, "Ranger, look at his little face. You made your son so happy." Placing a kiss on his cheek, then to make matters worse, Stephanie shook Elmo at him and in a high-pitched voice said, "Elmo loves you, too."_

_Cameron giggled at the moving stuffed toy come-to-life._

_After getting everything in the Bronco, they headed back to Rangeman._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Stephanie unlocked the door while Ranger unloaded toys off the elevator and placed them in the hall where he could then bring them easily into the apartment. She took Cameron into the kitchen and got a bottle knowing her son would soon want a nap._

_His little hand was holding onto Elmo as they were sitting on the sofa._

"_Babe, I'm going to put this stuff in my office until Cameron wants it."_

"_Ranger, it's more like until you want to play with it. Be honest."_

"_Well, I have to make sure everything works."_

"_Uh-huh. Ranger, I have to go pick up a couple of presents for Father's Day. Cameron's about ready to fall asleep. I'll only be gone about an hour. Will you stay with him?"_

"_Sure, Babe, but why didn't we get them while we were out?"_

"_I don't want you there when I'm picking up your present!" Stephanie replied._

"_Babe, Cameron's my present. I don't need anything."_

"_Ranger, I can't return your present. I also have to pick up my father's gift."_

"_What did you get him?"_

"_A fishing rod. He wants to teach Cameron to fish. I never knew my father fished, but my mother told me he and his buddies would take fishing trips. I'm not a nature girl so I never would have gone fishing with him."_

_Ranger could not imagine Stephanie fishing, falling in definitely._

_Cameron finished the bottle so Stephanie changed him and laid him with Elmo sitting watching her son in the crib. _She kissed her precious son telling Cameron, "_Mommy won't be gone long." _

_Stephanie went into the living room to get her purse and run her errands. Ranger was lying on the sofa reading her newest issue of "American Baby"._

"_Babe, would you and Cameron go somewhere with me on Saturday?" Dark brown eyes were intent over the magazine top._

_Replying to him, "Of course. Where do you want to go?"_

"_Newark."_

_Stephanie held her breath as she knew that was where Ranger's parents lived._

"_I'm not close with my parents and don't see them much, but I want them to meet you and their grandson. And, it's Father's Day."_

"_Cameron and I would love to meet them."_

_He got up and walked her to the door. _"_Have fun, Babe," Between his Cuban fingers was the black magic credit card that had one work out today. "I can handle things here." Ranger gave her a kiss that made her toes curl, and then opened the door for Stephanie._

"_Call me if Cameron wakes up before I get back. I won't be long." She hoped her trepidation didn't show. Ranger was the best no matter what he did, but 'Daddy duty' was new._

_He knew Stephanie and she was nervous leaving Cameron, but he also realized she did need some time to herself. "We'll be fine, Babe," Ranger whispered against her lips and worry line in her brow. "If our son wakes up, I'm here now. It's not just you."_

_Standing on her toes, she kissed the tip of that perfect Cuban nose."I know. Enjoy your 'Daddy time'."_

_Once she was on the elevator and walking back into the apartment, he rubbed his hands together with a smile on his face. "It's play time, " he said to the quiet apartment._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Stephanie drove to the sporting goods store to pick up the top of the line fishing rod that was ordered for Frank, then drove over to a photography studio._

"_Hi, Wendy," Stephanie called as she walked thru the door._

"_Hi, Stephanie, your photographs are ready."_

_The woman disappeared into a room coming back with large brown package. A man, in faded jeans and shirt, followed her out._

"_Stephanie, your photographs turned out beautiful. The camera caught the expression of love for your son. If I had to name it, I would call the portrait "Pure Love"."_

"_Thank you, Steve. I hope Carlos likes it."_

"_Stephanie, would you give me permission to display another copy of the portrait in my front window? It would be a dramatic window."_

_She did not need to think twice on that answer._ "Steve_, I don't think Carlos would want that being so security minded. Anyone who sees the picture would probably recognize the Bombshell Bounty Hunter and he would consider that a safety risk, especially for Cameron. "_

"_Sure" he said disappointed. He photographed a masterpiece and knew. It would draw in business and comments. And, he just watched it walk out the door._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_A few minutes later Stephanie was walking into the apartment carrying her packages. Her jaw dropped. Toys were scattered all over the living room. A monster, black truck tried to run over her feet. Ranger was sitting on the floor in the middle of it all. It looked like a child's Christmas morning._

_Grinning ear to ear, he said "Babe, they all work."_

"_Ranger, the train set is wooden." It was put together in front of the TV. Blocks were piled in the back of the dump truck, the fire truck was parked in front of the bookshelves with its ladder extended, and the plastic tool set was unopened on the carpet._

"_All the parts are there. I didn't get a chance to open the tool set, yet. Look at what the truck can do!" he told her excitedly. _

_Sitting on the carpet by the arm chair was a small pile of books. Ranger maneuvered the truck over to the books. It climbed up and over coming to rest at her feet. "Cool, huh."_

"_Very." Stephanie gave him an eye roll._

"_Babe, Ella brought up turkey sandwiches, pasta salad, and home-made chocolate chip cookies for lunch." _

_She leaned her packages against the arm chair and walked into the kitchen._

"_Babe, can I have a water?" _

_Stephanie pulled two from the refrigerator feeling something against her foot, it was the truck. _

"_Please, put the water in the truck." Off zoomed the truck in the direction of the living room to Ranger._

_Stephanie had never seen her Cuban man this animated. Maybe, it was something in the water or aliens invaded his brain. __She sunk down beside him and ate her lunch. Ranger spied her packages and noticing one was painting size. He got up and walked over to chair fingering the big one. He turned to her raising both perfect Cuban eye brows, "What do you have here, Babe?". A mischievous smile graced his handsome face._

"_Nothing. You can wait until Father's Day."_

"_Please, let me see."_

"_No."_

_He kneeled down beside her and started kissing her lips, then moved to her ear. "Babe, I'll be really good to you. Please!" he whispered huskily against her neck, his lips were moving down to the spot between Stephanie's neck and shoulder._

"_Ranger, I'm trying ignore you so I don't give in."_

"_Are my lips working on you?"_

"_I can't resist you, you know that."_

"_Good, show me the present."_

_Stephanie stomped her foot standing up. "OK". She wanted to see his reaction to the photograph of herself and Cameron. Ranger looked so sexy with those big dark chocolate eyes. "Go sit down." Stephanie went over and unwrapped the portrait. Sighing, she slowly turned it to face Ranger. His face softened and she heard the intake of his breath._

"_I got this for your office, Ranger. I hope you like it?"_

"_Babe, it's beautiful." He looked at her and his gazed returned to the photograph memorizing every detail._

_It was a wall size portrait done in black and white with a simple, pewter frame. Stephanie and Cameron were both nude. She was holding their son up in her arms so Cameron's forehead was resting against hers; each looking at each other smiling._

"_Ranger, you aren't upset are you?"_

"_About what?"_

"_I appear nude. I had on a strapless cover-up."_

"_No, Babe, you're beautiful. The photographer somehow captured the love you feel for Cameron. It takes my breath away. Thank you for my gift."_

"Steve_, the photographer, said he would call it "Pure Love"."_

_Ranger pulled her into his lap; Stephanie noticed tears in his eyes. His lips descended upon hers. They were all that existed. When they came up for a breath, Stephanie reached for the sheet of proofs that were on the floor._

_Ranger looked at the small photographs on the page. Each one just as stunning._

_Pointing to a full face shot of a serious Cameron, Stephanie told him, "I ordered two 8 x 10's of this one. I was giving one to my father and the other for my desk, but why don't you give it to your father for Father's Day, Ranger. I'll reorder one for me."_

"_Thank you, Babe. My parents will cherish it. This one here. Would we be able to get a copy?" He indicated a picture where Stephanie's back was to the camera and Cameron was asleep on her shoulder. Her head turned as she kissed his curls. "I'd like to hang that one opposite the door so I could see you and Cameron every time I come home."_

"_Yes. I can order it. Steve wanted permission to put the portrait in his front studio window for display. I explained you would consider it a safety issue if someone would recognize me. I told him "NO"."_

"_Babe, you're mine. I'm the only one who gets to look at your naked body." He wasn't really thinking of the security issue. Ranger's face was buried in her hair, but saying to himself, "Good thing I have my plans set to propose because I'd be fighting off any eligible man wanting to marry her if they saw her in the window."_

_Stephanie's cell phone rang in her purse. Fishing it out, she answered the ring, "Hello."_

"_Hi, Pumpkin" said Frank Plum on the other end._

"_Daddy, you're calling me?" Surprise was in her voice as her father never calls. "Is there something wrong?"_

"_No, Stephanie. Your mother and Grandma went to Atlantic City on a bus trip. So, I wanted to know if you, Ranger, and Cameron would go to dinner with me? I don't want to eat alone."_

_Ranger's attention shifted from the toys to Stephanie. Mr. Plum rarely calls, but she was smiling so it wasn't anything bad he deduced._

Whispering to a concerned Cuban man, "_Ranger, would you mind if my father came to dinner here tonight? Mom and Grandma are in Atlantic City."_

"_Babe, you father is welcome here anytime. I'm sure Ella will make something special."_

"_Daddy, why don't we have dinner here about 6, but come anytime."_

"OK_, Pumpkin."_

"_Bye, Daddy."_

_Stephanie called Ella about dinner and said she would make salmon and chocolate cake for dessert._

_Cameron was now up from his nap since she heard him babbling from the bedroom on the baby monitor._

_Walking out into the living room, Stephanie put a fresh from a nap Cameron with Elmo in his father's lap on the floor surrounded by toys. Ranger moved Elmo beside him on the floor._

"_Cameron, Grandpa is coming for dinner." Stephanie told him. "Daddy's been playing with your toys."_

"_I'm trying them out, Babe. Safety first."_

"_Same difference, Ranger."_

_By now, Ranger looked forward to the funny sayings on Cameron's shirts or bibs. Stephanie did it to make him laugh. This one read "Cuban + Italian = Perfect"._

"_Our son is the perfect mix of you and me. "_

_Stephanie stood behind the sofa watching the scene in front of her. She couldn't stop the weepy eyes. Ranger and Cameron were sitting in the middle of the toy disaster having the time of their lives as Daddy showed off all the new purchases._

_Ranger called out excitedly, "Look, Cameron, what the big black truck can do?" The truck was going in circles and zipping around the living room. The truck came over to Stephanie._

"_Babe, I think he's thirsty." _

_She got the bottle from the refrigerator and put it in the truck taking off towards the baby and her other, really, big child. Stephanie could never imagine how happy this man and child could make her and she loved them both with all her heart._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all your reviews. I hoped to have this chapter up sooner, but i spent an eveining in the vet's office. My Snowman on the little picture was stung by a bee and had a severe allergic reaction. My Dalmatian mix looked more like a Shar-Pei from it. I've been watching him very closely and his is quite sleepy from the bendryl he's taking. Thanks for reading. Lee Anne_

_Welcome Home, Daddy_

_Part 7_

_Paybacks in the Works_

_There was a knock at the apartment door which Stephanie walked over to open it. "Hi, Daddy," she greeted kissing her father stepping into the entry. "Come on in. Please, ignore the mess as Ranger's playing."_

"_Hi Frank. I'm making sure everything works, Babe."_

"_Ranger, keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll start to believe it."_

_He was bouncing his his father's lap and Cameron squealed at the sight of his grandfather._

"_How's my boy?" Frank asked taking him from his father. "Ranger, are you having fun?"_

_Grinning at Stephanie's father, "Yeah. Grab a toy. Frank, do you want anything to drink?"_

"_Sure. How about a beer if you have it?"_

"_Coming up. Watch this." Ranger was so pleased with himself. The black truck rolled towards the kitchen, horn blowing, and returned a few seconds later with a beer in the truck bed flashing its lights. Stephanie's father took the bottle. He was laughing with Cameron and Ranger at the beer delivery truck. Off it went again for the next pick-up. It came back with a note on Ranger's beer. '__**SMARTASS**__'._

"_Babe, you love me."_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Stephanie was setting the dining room table and Ranger came up behind her, lifting her hair and kissing her neck. A shiver went down Stephanie's spine with his arms wrapping around her waist._

"_Thank you, Babe. I never knew my life could be so good. Do you need any help?"_

"_Would you bring the high chair in here?"_

"_Got it."_

_The apartment door opened with Ella pushing a cart rolling along carrying dinner. She immediately started to place the covered dishes on the table._

"_Ella, everything smells wonderful. Thank you for dinner," Stephanie told the Rangeman housekeeper appreciating all her help._

"_You're welcome, Dear. I hope you enjoy everything." She placed a vase of fresh flowers in the middle of the table. "How are you, Frank?"_

"_Good. Ella. Thank you for dinner."_

"_You're welcome. Is there anything else you need, Stephanie?"_

"_No, Ella. Thank you again."_

_Ella was out the door and Frank placed his grandson in his high chair._

"_Daddy, you can sit here," pointing to the chair across from Cameron._

_Ranger pulled out Stephanie's chair for her, and then sat down himself. She tied a bib in place. Ranger waited to see what this one said. '**DADDY KNOWS A LOT, BUT MOMMY KNOWS EVERYTHING'** he read. His elbowwas positioned on the table, his hand was the resting perch for his shaking head. He was attempting not to laugh because it hurt. "Babe, my cheeks hurt" he told the table._

_Frank spit out, "Ranger, it sounds like a personal problem and I really don't want to know about it." _

_Cameron was gurgling at the food. _

_Stephanie was concentrating on her hungry baby rolling her eyes at her comical Bad Ass, "Mmmmmm, cereal, Cameron!"_

_Taking a bite of his salmon, Mr. Plum said "This is delicious. If I ever leave your mother, Stephanie, I'm moving in here," chuckling at the thought._

"_Daddy!"_

"The food is great here. _Hey, Buddy, when you get older, Grandpa is going to take you fishing. I know a good spot on a secluded little lake. I used to fish there with my friends. Just you and me," he told his grandson swallowing his cereal._

_Cameron cooed at him liking that plan. _

"_Where is it, Frank?" Ranger asked._

"_Off Route One heading north about an hour outside of Trenton. Last time I was there, it was still relatively undeveloped around the lake with only a few cottages. A friend of mine owned most of the land around the lake. It's where I would fish with Dr. Pete and Uncle Joe, Steph."_

"_I'd like to see the area," Ranger said without elaborating._

_Frank knew he was missing something. Why would Ranger want to see a fishing lake? "Sure, Ranger. Someday when you have time, we'll take a drive."_

"_Frank, since Ellen and Grandma won't be back until tomorrow evening. Would you like to go with us to Newark? I want my parents to meet my Babe and my son."_

_Frank was now really curious. Something was up Ranger's sleeve._

"_I don't want to impose, but sure, I'd like to meet your parents."_

"_Daddy, that will be great!" Stephanie was nervous about meeting Ranger's parents and having her father there would help._

_After dessert, Ranger helped Stephanie clear the table while grandpa and grandson were in the living room playing with the train. _

"_Thank you, Ranger." Stephanie kissed him in the kitchen. "It was nice to have my father for dinner."_

"_Babe, I want you to be happy. Your family and friends are welcome here anytime, even your Grandma," he said trying not to sound wary. "Love you."_

"_Love you, Ranger. Go play."_

_Ranger picked up Elmo from beside Cameron and placed him in the truck. "Cameron, watch what Daddy can do?" The truck took off, blowing the horn, and rounded the sofa disappearing. Cameron let out a whimper and started to get the pouty face._

"_Carlos," Frank Plum pretended to growl at him "if you make my grandson cry, you will have me to deal with me."_

_Ranger sat up straight. Elmo and the truck came flying around the corner of the sofa stopping in front of Cameron. "Here's red and fuzzy, Cameron." Ranger had a sheepish look on his face. Stephanie had tears running down her face as she was laughing because Ranger was in trouble._

"_Stephanie, I'm in no hurry to go home. Why don't you and Ranger go out by yourselves? I will baby sit Cameron. There's a Yankee game on tonight and I can just as easily watch it on your big screen TV."_

"_Babe?" Ranger looked at Stephanie._

_She would like to go out with Ranger since it had been such a long time, but she never left Cameron for an evening. Since he was born, she's rarely left him._

"_Babe, want to go dancing or see a movie?" Ranger could see Stephanie was struggling to make up her mind. "By the time we shower and get dressed, it will be time for Cameron's bedtime. We won't stay out too long."_

"_Ok." A little alone time with her Cuban man would be nice._

"_Daddy, do you want me to put on his pajamas now?"_

"_Pumpkin, go get ready. I think I can change him and put them on. I took care of you by myself sometimes when your mother went out."_

_While Stephanie was getting ready, Frank had a chance to question Ranger about the lake. "Ok, Ranger. What's going on? Why do you want to see the lake?"_

"_Paybacks. I trained them to be prepared. Tank, Lester, and Bobby couldn't even get Stephanie to the hospital right! Those idiots," he hissed as he tried not to laugh. "Want to help?"_

"_Count me in." Frank said._

_Stephanie showered, shaved, and smoothed her body. She curled her hair and put on her make-up preparing for her evening out with a certain Cuban man. Ranger kissed her before he went for his shower leaving his son and toys in the living room with Grandpa Plum._

"_Babe, don't worry. Cameron will be fine with your father. You and I will only go out for a couple of hours, Ok? "_

"_Ok. Can we go dancing?"_

"_Anything you want, Babe."_

_Dressing in a new strapless dress she bought. It was tight-fitting and short. Twiggy inspired. It had a white background with a wild blue and green paisley design. It was not her usual type of dress. It said fun. Adding a pair of matching blue hoops and 4 inch blue FMP's, she grabbed a small purse and was ready. She went into the living room to wait for Ranger and check with her father. _

_Ranger came out in black pants and a white shirt with a rounded collar, the sleeves rolled up, and a few buttons open. His hair was down. He was so handsome and he was hers._

_As Stephanie stood up, Ranger's eyes took her in from head to toe. Motherhood agreed with her, she just glowed. He noticed the short, tight dress. The colors complimented her skin. "Babe, you look beautiful. Are you sure you had a baby?"_

_A giggle came out of Cameron._

"Oh y_eah, there's the proof sitting here. I ran on the treadmills in the gym after he was born. I didn't want to be fat for when you came back."_

"_Ready, Babe."_

_Stephanie kissed Cameron and her father goodbye. _

"_Thanks, Frank"_

"_It's what Grandpas do. Go have fun. We'll be here when you get back."_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Ranger and Stephanie left in the Porsche going to a small jazz club in downtown Trenton where they could dance. __Finding a table off the dance floor in a corner, Stephanie and Ranger ordered Margaritas. After taking a few sips, a slow song began to play. Ranger stood up and held out his hand to her, "Stephanie, may I have this dance?"_

"_I would love to, Ranger."_

_Stephanie put her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped possessively around her hips. Forehead to forehead. They just looked in each other's eyes as they swayed to the music._

"_There were a few times during my mission, I didn't think I would ever get to do this again. But, somehow, I made it through. I never want to let you go again."_

_Tears were brimming in her blue eyes hearing his words to her. "Ranger, don't worry because I won't ever let you go again like that. I love you too much, Carlos Manoso."_

"_Babe, that was the last one. No more government obligations. I'm home forever with you and Cameron."_

"_Good, that's the way it should be."_

_A fast song came over the sound system; Ranger spun her around. Their bodies moved in unison to the music as if they were never apart. After a few more dances, they went back to their table for a break._

"_Babe, how am I going to be able to walk back into the apartment with your father there? That dress is turning me on."_

_Stephanie giggled at him. "Ranger, when you saw me in the airport with Cameron. What was your first thought?"_

"_Babe, I was stunned, of course, but in a good way. It was enough that you were there. You waited for me. When I realized you were holding a baby, our baby, I didn't know what I had done to be so blessed." He paused. "Why did you pick Cameron for his name? It fits him perfect. He is perfect."_

"_I don't know. I had been struggling over names for days once I found out it was a boy. I thought of Brandon. I liked Camden. Then, I thought you might want more of a Cuban name. __So, one night, I was lying in bed; Cameron was kicking me to HELL. I began saying names to my stomach. Brandon. Kick. Camden. Kick. Ricardo. Kick. Cameron. Nothing. Ethan. Kick. Manuel. Kick. So, Cameron picked his own name." Her expressive face became quite serious studying Ranger. "I want you to be completely honest with me, Ranger."_

_He nodded waiting for Stephanie to continue. _

"_Is this too much for you? You were gone for a long time. You might need some quiet time to wind down before jumping in with both feet back into your daily life. Cameron and I could stay with my parents to give you some space. I'll understand."_

_Before she had a chance to blink Ranger's fingers cupped her face so she had to see directly into his emotion filled eyes. "Babe, you and Cameron are grounding me. This is all new to me. What I've done in the past is the past, finally. I'm going forward in my civilian life. The only place for you and Cameron is with me and only me. Babe, you ready to go? I want to get home to our son."_

"_Yeah, Ranger."_

_Stephanie and Ranger spent some time in the Rangerman parking garage with the cameras scrabbled enjoying some extra Mommy and Daddy time. When they finally made it up to the 7th floor, Ranger and Stephanie stepped inside the 7th floor apartment and found Tank, Bobby, and Lester on the floor with the toys._

"_Ranger, I thought you changed the locks. Our wayward children have returned," Stephanie teased._

_A black truck rumbled over stopping in front of them flashing the lights._

"_Hey, that's my truck." Ranger said. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Welcome Home, Daddy_

_Meeting the Parents _

_Part 8_

_The black Mercedes was heading from Trenton to Newark. Ranger was in a zone and a new car seat was in the backseat. The very one that barely fit in the shopping cart full of Ranger's new toys. It was difficult to achieve that 'prefect motoring' mode knowing he was out-smarted by 'red and fuzzy'. Daddy wanted to leave him home to secure the 7th floor, but Elmo had a different agenda._

"_Ranger, the lake is off this next exit", Frank Plum told him from the front passenger seat._

"_We'll catch it on the way back."_

_Stephanie was happily playing with in the back seat with her son. Elmo, who almost was "accidentally" left at the apartment, was sitting on the seat beside her son. Before they left to pick-up Stephanie's father, Ranger said he had everything. The diaper bag was packed; Elmo was sticking out of a side pocket where Stephanie knew she had placed it. By the time the car was at the end of the block sitting at the traffic light; Cameron was in a full blown wail._

"_Babe, our son is crying a little?"_

"_A little, Ranger? A lot, Ranger! Where is Elmo?" she said loudly over her crying son. Stephanie noticed Elmo was __disadvantageously m__issing from the diaper bag beside Cameron._

"_I don't know," the Bad Ass father uttered 'believably' as confused shrugging his shoulders. "He was in the bag. Maybe red and fuzzy fell out."_

"_I suggest we go back and find him. Who do you think my father is going to blame for his grandson crying his eyes out?"_

"_Fine," he let out with tight Cuban lips. The Mercedes went around the block and parked back in the garage which it left moments before._

"_Stay here, I'll go look. Maybe it fell out in the elevator."_

_Ranger got in the elevator. As the doors shut, Stephanie hit #4 on her cell phone._

"_Talk" said Tank._

"_Tank, it's Stephanie. Are you in the control room?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What floor is Ranger getting off on?"_

"_Seven. Why?"_

"_Well, I put Elmo in the diaper bag, the very same diaper bag that Ranger carried to the car, and now Elmo is now conveniently missing."_

"_He really hates that doll. Wait, he's coming out of the apartment. He has Elmo. Stephanie, it's precious. Ranger is beating up it up, smacking it off the railing in the elevator." Tank began laughing so hard he could barely speak over the phone._

"_Bye, Tank. Save me the tape." Stephanie was laughing at the image in her head. The baby __was still loudly crying for his monster._

_The elevator doors opened and Ranger walked calmly over to the car wiggling Elmo in the air. "Look, Cameron, Daddy found red and fuzzy." He put Elmo beside their son in the car seat. That got a gurgle and the crying stopped immediately._

"_Ranger, do you feel better?"_

"_Babe, I'm not sick."_

"_You beat up Elmo!" Stephanie pointed to the security camera. "I can't wait to see that tape."_

_Ranger turned red even with his mocha latte skin. He was so agitated over the stuffed monster, he forgot about the camera._

"_Babe, it does something to me. Red and fuzzy has what looks to be a sweet smile for children, but there's evil lurking in it." _

_That comment got a very classic 'Burg' eye roll. _"_Ranger, when you were small, did you have a favorite toy like G. I. Joe? He is a baby. Cameron's not crying anymore is he? Stop making up things."_

"_Babe." Ranger had a sheepish look on his face. "Ready, Cameron, to go meet your grandma and grandpa. And, Elmo," with an emphasis on ELMO he said._

_Babble was coming from the back seat and little hands were touching the fuzzy fur._

"_Let's go get your dad. I'm in trouble aren't I? Tank's probably sent a copy of the tape to every Rangeman employee by now. I'm toast."_

_Stephanie was doubled over laughing in the front seat knowing that to be true. She's let him suffer a little._

_When they picked up Frank Plum, Stephanie was still snickering. "Sorry, Daddy, we're a little late. Ranger had an incident with Elmo. Here, you ride in the front so you'll have more leg room. I'll ride in the back with Cameron and Elmo."_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_The rest of the drive was peaceful to Newark. Before getting to his parent's house, Ranger stopped at a nursery. He purchased a pale pink rose bush because his father liked to grow roses now that he was retired. A couple of his roses won recognition awards from the Newark Garden Club. A few minutes later, the car pulled into a driveway of white Stucco home, Spanish in its style, like most of the houses on the street. They all got out of the car. Ranger the father carried Cameron as they walked onto the porch and rang the doorbell._

"_Babe, no one calls me Ranger in the house, OK?"_

"_Yes, Carlos."_

"_Coming," was a pleasant woman's voice with a Spanish accent they could hear. The door opened and a woman stared for a moment. She blinked once or twice before opening the storm door. She was of average height with a small frame. Her black hair with streaks of gray was in a long braid. "Ricardo."_

"_Hi, Momma."_

"_Don't just stand there. Come in." Her eyes wandered from the baby in her son's arms to the woman at his side, then, to the older man behind her._

"_Momma, this is Stephanie Plum and her father, Frank. This is your grandson, Cameron."_

"_It is very nice to meet you, Mrs. Manoso," Stephanie said extending her hand somewhat nervously._

"_Stephanie, please call me Carmen. Frank, it is a joy to meet you," Mrs. Manoso pleasantly said ushering them into the living room and they all sat down. Stephanie took a place next to Ranger on the sofa. His mother sank into a chair near the sofa, while Stephanie's father sat down across from the sofa._

"_This is my grandson, Ricardo? "_

_Ranger nodded at his mother._

"_I have not heard from you for a very long time," she told him sternly in her motherly way._

"_Momma, I just got back a few days ago from a government job. I was away eleven months. I just met my son, your grandson. What do you think? Isn't he beautiful like my Babe?" Ranger placed a kiss in Stephanie's curls._

"_Yes, she is. I think my son has fallen in love, finally. May I hold him, Stephanie?"_

"_Of course you may," Cameron's mother spoke looking lovingly at her son._

_Ranger placed his son gently in his mother's arms and Cameron immediately gave a toothless grin._

"_My, what a precious baby you are, My Grandson. I see where he gets the curls from and he has your eyes, Ricardo. Let me get your father."_

_She got up with Cameron and walked through a door. Calling to her husband, _"_Manuel, Manuel, come in! I have a surprise!"_

_She came back into the living room and waited for Ranger's father. A man they could hear was approaching. In the doorway, Stephanie saw an older version of Ranger. He was about the same height as his son with a stockier build and very distinguished with touches of gray at the temples._

"_What is it, Carmen?" He stopped as his son stood to greet him._

"_Hello, Poppa."_

"_Ricardo, it has been a long time. Too long." He hugged his son. A coo coming from Cameron caused the elder Manoso to turn noticing the baby in his wife's arms._

"_Poppa, this is Cameron. Mine and Stephanie's son" Ranger moved his hand towards her. "And, her father, Frank Plum."_

_Mr. Manoso walked over to Stephanie and hugged her in his strong arms._

"_Stephanie, I am very glad to meet you. You are breathtaking." He then stepped over and shook her father's hand. "Frank, it is an honor to meet you. You must be so proud of your beautiful daughter. Why she is with this scoundrel of a son, I don't know?'" He chuckled looking at Ranger._

"_It is nice to meet you, Manuel. It's a thing called love."_

_Manuel Manoso turned and walked back to his wife touching Cameron's cheek._

"_And, you are my grandson, Cameron. What a wonderful surprise indeed. Sit."_

"_Poppa, I was on a long mission and just got back. I was blessed as I not only had Stephanie will waiting for me, but my son," Ranger explained._

"_So, Ricardo, you have finally found the woman who has captured your guarded heart. That makes me happy. Stephanie, I hope you keep him in line." Manual gave her a nod speaking to her. "And, don't put up with that macho stuff."_

_Stephanie giggled. "Mr. Manoso, watching Carlos over the last few days, Mr. Macho has taken a backseat to fatherhood."_

"_Manuel, please."_

_Ranger knew Stephanie was thinking about his dealings with the red and fuzzy thing. "Babe!"_

_Stephanie repeated the story of Ranger beating up Elmo in the elevator. Everyone was laughing except Ranger as he hung his head._

"_Ricardo, what do you have against cute Elmo? " his mother asked. Cameron was babbling to Elmo as the monster sat with him on his grandmother's lap._

"_Momma, it's red and fuzzy. It's not manly."_

"_Ricardo, I seem to recall an Army green rabbit that was your favorite when you were small. And I'm sure if I go into the attic, I could find it," She teased her son._

"_Momma, that was a long time ago. You still have Captain Fluffy?"_

_The smile on her face was treacherous. _"_Carlos with Fluffy. I don't want anymore fits about Elmo, because I'll use it against you. You know that!" Stephanie poked Ranger with tears rolling down her cheeks as she had been laughing. He was caught._

"_Babe, first the tape, now Fluffy. I might as well ship myself off to the third world country. The Merrymen will never let me live that down and it's Captain Fluffy," Ranger grumbled hanging his head. _

"_Good, I'm glad to see someone put you in line. __How about some lunch and drinks?" Mrs. Manoso asked her guests ignoring the dark eyes boring in her direction and waving a hand deflecting the glare._

"_That sounds good, Carmen," her husband responded taking his turn holding his new grandson._

_Stephanie asked, "Carmen, I'm not much of a cook, but I'll help you in the kitchen."_

"_Come and talk to me. Will chicken fajitas be OK for lunch? Manuel, please see what Ricardo and Frank would like to drink?"_

_Stephanie and Ranger's mother were off in the direction of the kitchen, while Frank, Ranger, and Mr. Manoso, carrying his grandson, led them out onto a large covered patio surrounded by roses._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_In the kitchen, Ranger's mother told her son's love interest, "Stephanie, you are just what my son needs, a woman to stand up to him."_

_On the patio, Mr. Manoso asked his son, "So, Ricardo, what are your plans?"_

_Ranger knew what his father was hinting at, but did not want Stephanie to overhear. Quietly saying, "Poppa, I have Frank's permission to ask my Babe to marry me. I have plans to go away to the beach for a few days with her and Cameron. I will ask her then. Does that answer your question?"_

"_Yes, that makes me glad. And, Frank, you approve of our children being together?"_

"_Without a doubt. My daughter is happy and they make each other better," Frank spoke honestly about Stephanie and Ranger._

_Plates and silverware were brought out to the patio table. Stephanie handed a wrapped package to Mr. Manoso. "This is for Father's Day."_

_Unwrapping it, he saw the face of his grandson. Big chocolate eyes and black curls were looking back at his grandfather. "This is beautiful. Thank you. We'll place front and center on the mantle so all can see the newest addition to the Manoso family. Right, Carmen Dear." _

_Soft smiles were on both the faces of Ranger's parents gazing at the photograph and their happy grandson._

"_Ricardo, there is a high chair in the laundry room. Would you please bring it out?"_

"_Yes, Momma."_

_Stephanie brought out cereal to mix and juice for Cameron, which prompted a gurgle from him. Ranger set the high chair beside where he was sitting. Stephanie pulled a padded cushion out of the diaper bag for around Cameron. Lifting his son from his Grandpa Manoso's lap , Ranger he noticed the bib. "I EAT THREE SERVINGS OF VEGETABLES A DAY: KETCHUP, KETCHUP, AND KETCHUP."_

"_Babe, you're killing me," he laughed at the saying. "I'll feed Cameron, you enjoy your fajitas."_

"_You're sure?"_

"_Yes, I can do this. I'm getting this baby thing down. I haven't attempted a diaper change yet, but I'm working on it."_

_Stephanie teased, "My hero."_

_Before lunch was over, Ranger did not move the cereal away from his son fast enough, and Cameron was wearing it his hair._

"_You're a messy son," Ranger chuckled as some milky goo dripped from a black curl._

"_Come on, Carlos, let's clean up our son." Stephanie told him._

_While in the bathroom, Carmen asked Frank Plum, "Are they always like this, constantly looking at each other and touching? I've never seen my son like this and so gentle with the baby."_

"_I didn't know what to make of Carlos the first time he was at my house because he was __head-to-toe in black, but I could see how intently he listened to her when she spoke. As I saw more of them together, it was as if no one else existed," Frank recounted._

_Ranger laid down on the large hammock at the end of the porch with a clean Cameron snuggled into his chest, his sleepy baby eyes closing. Stephanie knelt beside them and gave each a kiss._

Ranger whispered, "_This is almost heaven." _

"_Almost?"_

"_Yeah, come lay with us and it will be heaven."_

_Proud parents were lying in the large hammock with their sleeping baby, gently swaying, while three other proud parents watched as they talked. Carmen snapped a picture with a digital camera. _

"_You won't be at the end of the driveway, and my wife will have already e-mailed that photograph to the rest of our children and family." Manuel told Stephanie's father._

_Carmen Manoso gave her husband a hug, "I've never seen our son contented as he is right now."_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Later in the afternoon, the black Mercedes was turning off the interstate and driving down a gravel road. "Turn into that driveway on the left, Ranger." Frank Plum directed. _

"_Babe, are you going to get out?"_

"_I'll just stand by the car. Cameron is still asleep."_

"OK_, Babe. I take a quick look with your Dad. This could be a good place for some team exercises."_

_Ranger was stretching the truth, but he would be teaching his team a lesson._

_He and Frank walked around and down to a boat dock at the lake's edge._

"_This will serve my purpose. Frank, would your friend mind if we did a little training here?"_

"_No, Harry will be OK with that. In fact, when I talked to him last week about doing some fishing up here, he wanted to sell the land and cabin down in the future. He hasn't used it much. His wife prefers Nags Head."_

"_Really, then I can use that as an excuse to come here. You're showing me the property. I'll give you a list of things that will be needed. I will contact my accountant. I'm going to need either a golf cart or a used motorcycle with a side car. Get in touch with him so he can provide you with the money. Oh, do you know how to use a stun gun?"_

"_No, I've never used one, but it can't be too difficult if Edna stunned me. Ranger, I hope I never get on your bad side."_

"_We better get back to Stephanie so she doesn't get suspicious."_

_As he was walking up the path, Ranger was thinking "One more piece in the payback pie."_


	9. Chapter 9

_I hpe all are enjoying their weekend. It's gloomy in Pittsburgh right now and cooler. Yeah! Thanks so reading and your feedback. Lee Anne_

_**Welcome Home, Daddy**_

_**Father's Day for Ranger**_

_**Part 9**_

_Stephanie slowly opened her eyes as she felt someone was watching her sleep. Turning her head, two sets of dark eyes were looking at her. Cameron giggled at her. She noticed her son was only in a diaper and a bottle was in Ranger's hand._

"_What happened to Cameron's onesie?" she asked._

_Ranger explained, "Well, I woke up and then Cameron woke up. I thought I would attempt a diaper change of him for you, but when I went to put that one-piece thing back on the snaps didn't match. So, I took it off."_

"_Thank you, Ranger. I'll give you a lesson on how to snap an onesie." Stephanie said kissing him before heading to the bathroom. When she came back, she reached under the bed and laid packages on it. The gifts had different holiday wrapping papers on them. Birthday, Christmas, and Father's Day."_

"_Happy Father's Day, Ranger, and the holidays you missed while you were away. I saved your presents. So open them." His 'Woman' pushed the gifts across the bed towards him. Climbing in beside him, Stephanie took Cameron in her arms._

"_Babe, you didn't have to do that."_

"_Ranger, I tried not to worry so much about you so I just kept on doing the everyday stuff. Open them."_

_Opening the birthday one, Ranger found a pair of gold cufflinks. Embedded in the top of the cufflink was an old, polished Cuban coin._

"_Babe, these are beautiful. Thank you." It was his turn to do the kissing._

_Next was Christmas. A new leather jacket and a gold watch to match the cufflinks were unwrapped in a big box. _

_He opened up a small package with Father's Day wrapping paper. It was a t-shirt. On the front was Elmo and read "TICKLE THIS"._

"_Babe", he was laughing as he reached for the last present. Opening it, Ranger saw it was a scrapbook. A picture of a newborn Cameron was on the front and "OUR SON" was embossed across the top._

"_Ranger, once I found out I was pregnant and not knowing when you were coming back, I started the album for you. There are sonogram pictures. A photograph of the positive pregnancy test I took here, the first outfit I bought for Cameron, pictures of the Merrymen trying to put together the crib. I tried to include everything you missed."_

_Ranger was flipping through the pages as she spoke. He saw the sonogram pictures showing the growing baby. He noticed photographs of Stephanie with her growing stomach. The last one showed a large, round belly. The most recent photographs added were ones taken since Ranger had been home showing him with Cameron._

"_I was huge. I was just waddling around."_

"_Babe, this is beautiful. You were glowing. I wish I would have been here for all this."_

_At the back of the album was a pocket with a disk in it. "Babe, what's this?"_

"_Ranger, I recorded the baby's heartbeat the first time I heard it at the doctor's office and when she was explaining the sonograms. There are some pictures and video to go with it. I didn't want you to miss anything. The last part on the DVD is when I was leaving for the hospital. I think you get to hear part of the comedy of errors on it."_

"_Babe, I can't believe you did all this. I can't wait to listen. Thank you for all the time and love you put into this. Cameron is more than I could have ever expected. I love you, Stephanie. You bring so much goodness to my life."_

"_I love you, Carlos. I've enjoyed every moment together. Happy Father's Day."_

_Waving a small baby hand at Ranger sitting in bed, "Happy Daddy Day," she said in her Elmo voice._

_He took his son holding Cameron above him with his strong arms, "You are the best present."_

_Cameron giggled in agreement._

_Ranger reached over to his night stand and took out a small box. "Babe, I missed your first Mother's Day. This is from Cameron and me."_

_Stephanie opened the small box. Inside was a mother and child pendent. A brilliant diamond was at the bottom of the open heart. Also, a pair of matching diamond studs, the same brilliance and size of the first one._

"_Ranger, these are beautiful. I'll wear them today to my parent's. Thank you."_

"_Babe." They kissed long and slow before a Cameron coo broke them apart._

_After eating in bed the fruit and croissants with juice Stephanie brought in on a silver tray and a bottle for their son, Ranger went into his office and put the disk into the computer. It starts with a scan around an exam room then Stephanie's voice come on. "Hi Ranger, Tank, Bobby, and Lester are here with me at Dr. Smithbauer's office. She told me at my second monthly appointment, at about three months, we could listen to the baby's heartbeat."_

"_Hi, Stephanie. How have you been feeling? My, we have a full house here. From the last visit, the father was out of the country and Bobby was here if I remember. So are either of these the father?"_

"_I've been feeling good. I'm still tired a little. And, no, Carlos is still out of the country. This is Tank and Lester, the other members of my guardian team."_

"_Hi, Doctor," says Tank._

"_Hi Doc. I'm Lester."_

"_This is an unusual group you have, Stephanie," Dr. Smithbauer laughed._

"_Is it OK if we record the baby's heartbeat for Carlos?"_

"_Sure. I need you to lift your shirt up over your stomach and the gel will feel cold. This monitor will slide around and hopefully we'll hear a heartbeat."_

"_Oh, this is cold."_

_Ranger was watching closely at the computer screen seeing, the monitor glides over her stomach and after a few seconds. "Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump," was heard. _

"_It's so fast," Stephanie commented. "Is that normal?"_

"_Yes, a good strong heartbeat. See, between these lines, that is the normal heartbeat range. The baby's __is perfect."_

"_Wow, that's amazing," Tank said._

"_Have you been exercising, Stephanie? And, eating? Since a month ago, you've gained about five pounds. You don't want to gain a lot of weight, just steady. Taking your pre-natal vitamins?"_

"_I've been walking on a treadmill for about 20-30 minutes a day, and walking in the park with my shadows. I take those big vitamins everyday along with the folic acid. And, I do have a question. Are my hormones supposed to be so raging?"_

"_Stephanie, your body is adjusting to the pregnancy so now going into your second trimester those dormant hormones are going to start to kick in."_

"_Oh, so I guess we won't see much of Ranger around the office when he gets back, Stephanie, will we?" Lester teased._

"_Not if I can help it!"_

"_Poor Babe," Ranger chuckled to the computer screen._

"_Next visit, Stephanie, we will do a sonogram and actually see your baby. Have you signed up for the childbirth classes?"_

"_My best friend, Mary Lou, is going with me. She's been thru this three times. They chickened out."_

"_Any problems or question, call the office. Good-bye, Boys. Bye, Stephanie."_

'_Thank you, Doctor Smithbauer." Stephanie said. "Bye for now, Ranger."_

_The next part of the CD was back at the doctor's office one month later._

"_Hi, Ranger. It's me again. Today, we're having a sonogram and will get to see our baby."_

_A nurse came into the exam room and applied the cold gel again just as the doctor walked in. "Hi Stephanie, how are you? I see we have all three of your friends again. I'm sorry I had to cancel two weeks ago, but I had three mothers go into labor."_

"_That's OK. I've been anxious to see the baby."_

"_Doctor Smithbauer, will you be able to tell the sex of the baby today?" Bobby asked._

"_It depends on how the baby is positioned."_

_The doctor slid the wand over Stephanie's stomach and images came immediately on the screen. "Here's the head, you can see the heart beating. There are hands and feet. All are normal. The size is good. This here is the kidney. You can see the legs moving and a hand."_

_Ranger was in awe watching the screen of the images of their baby safe protected and growing inside his beautiful Babe._

"_Stephanie, do you want to know the sex?" her doctor asked._

"_We want to know!" the Merrymen chimed in._

"_Please, Doctor Smithbauer, tell me."_

"_It's a boy. This here is the plumbing."_

"_Carlos and I are having a son! I hope he'll be happy." Stephanie's voice was breaking with emotion._

_Ranger knew she was crying. "I'm happy, Babe."_

"_Stephanie, how are the childbirth classes coming? Any problems?"_

"_Mary Lou and I had our first one last week. No problems, only some of my clothes are getting tight."_

"_You are doing everything right. Just stay on course. These last few months will fly by. I know it's soon, but have you chosen any names?_

"_For a girl, I was thinking of Airianna, but since it's a boy, I'm down to Brandon, Cameron, Ricardo, or maybe Camden. I'm not sure?"_

_There was a pause in the disk._

_Stephanie came on the video, "Hi, Ranger. Well, this is it. I'm having contractions. Tank and I are waiting for Bobby and Lester to come back to Rangeman. They took in a skip."_

"_Bombshell, was that another!"_

"_Yeah, Tank. That was a little stronger."_

"_That's 23 minutes apart."_

"_Stephanie Dear. If you keep moving the contractions should start coming quicker."_

_Ranger heard Ella's voice off camera._

"_Hi, Mar. I'm about 23 minutes apart. I saw it was starting to snow. Do you want us to pick you up? Tank just motioned me that Bobby and Lester just got back. I'll call Doctor Smithbauer when they are about 15 minutes apart."_

_Ranger heard the apartment door open and Bobby and Lester's voices. _

"_It's baby time, Steph," said Bobby walking into view._

"_My palms are all sweaty. I think I feel a little faint," came out of Lester._

_Tank spoke up, "Since it's snowing. I think we should take an SUV." _

"_Hey guys, Mary Lou is meeting us at the hospital." Stephanie told them._

"_We should take the Mercedes," Bobby interjected. "Stephanie can't get into a SUV."_

_Stephanie, is your suitcase ready?" Tank asked._

"_Yeah, Tank. It's by the door. TANK!"_

"_Another one, Stephanie? That's twenty minutes," Tank was heard saying_

"_Stephanie, breathe. Was that stronger, dear?" _

"_Yes, Ella." _

"_It shouldn't be long now."_

"_Which way are we going to take to the hospital?" Bobby said._

_Tank informed the crew, "We can't go down Carson, there's a big hole from a water line breaking."_

"_I can't drive, I'm too nervous," Lester said._

"_I've trained you to be the best! Get you heads out of your asses!" Ranger screamed at the laptop. _

"_Tank, you drive so I can monitor, Stephanie," Bobby was speaking now._

"_No, you drive, Bobby. I am timing the contractions."_

"_Tank, I'm a Medic. I'll monitor Stephanie."_

_In the background, Ranger can barely hear. "I'll meet you in the garage, Daddy. Please hurry."_

_Lester asked, "Did we ever decide on a vehicle?"_

"_Just get her to the hospital!" Ranger was yelling at the computer. _

"_Ranger, I called Daddy. I'm afraid I may not get there. I'm going down to the garage now. Ella is going with me to wait. TANK!"_

_Ella comforted Stephanie, "Breathe."_

"_Seventeen minutes, Stephanie. Hey, where are you going?" Tank asked._

"_The garage!" Ella said firmly._

"_Good thinking. We'll get a vehicle there." Lester piped in._

_After listening and watching, Ranger was frantically pacing in front of the computer, muttering, hair disheveled from running his hands through it. A few seconds later, Ranger heard, "Who has keys?" Bobby asked._

_Tank mumbled "If Ranger knew how we messed this up. A slow and painful death would be our punishment."_

_Lester was heard off camera, "How's he going to know? We'll get there."_

_Frank Plum's Buick followed by a police car drove into the garage, "Hi, Daddy. Eddie, what are you doing here?"_

"_Getting you to the hospital, Pumpkin. My grandson isn't going to be born in the back of a car," said Frank Plum._

"_Let's go with Mr. Plum."_

"_I'll ride with Eddie. Put on the flashing light," Lester instructed_

"_Didn't think I would find out did you?" he hissed. Paper and pens are flying through the air off Ranger's desk._

_A few minutes later, "Ranger, we made it to the hospital. My contractions are fourteen minutes apart. Hi ,Gayle." _

"_Hi, Stephanie," a nurse greeted her coming into the ER. "Looks like you're having a baby. Your friend Mary Lou gave us your information for admittance, so let's get you up to delivery. I think Dr. Smithbauer is waiting for you. Hi, Mr. Plum."_

"_Hi, Gayle. Can I push my daughter? Pumpkin, I'm with you. Eddie went to go get your Mom and Grandma."_

"_Bobby, Lester. Let's go. We're having a baby." said Tank._

_The computer screen is silent for what seems like hours, but then a voice and face comes on, "Ranger, this is Mary Lou. Stephanie's getting ready to start pushing. It's two ten in the morning on January thirty first."_

"_Ranger", it was Stephanie now, "at two thirty two this morning, our son, Cameron Ricardo Manoso was born. He's perfect. Some black wavy hair, and your dark eyes. I hope you'll be proud of him when you see your son."_

_Ranger could hear a baby crying. And the audio cut out on the computer._

_Stephanie and Cameron came into Ranger's office. He was sitting in front of his laptop._

"_Ranger, did you say something?"_

_He stood up. Stephanie noticed he looked messy._

"_Babe, I'm so proud of you both. You and Cameron are everything to me. I am so sorry for what those three bumbling idiots did? How can I ever make it up to you?"_

"_Ranger, please don't be upset with Tank, Bobby, and Lester. I got to the hospital and everything turned out fine. We have our son. What was going on around me probably kept me from being scared. I was having our baby. And I had no idea where you were or if you were OK. You have nothing to be sorry for because you are here now with us."_

_Ranger kissed Stephanie and took his son in his arms. "I would not want to be anywhere else."_

"_Happy Father's Day, Ranger. I love you."_

"_Love you, Babe."_

"_Just wait you, 3 CLOWNS. I'll get you," Ranger thought. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**WElCOME HOME, DADDY**_

_**A FAMILY VACATION**_

_**PART 10**_

_Stephanie came out of the bathroom carrying her son and found a note on her pillow._

_ **Babe,**_

**_ We're leaving tomorrow for a short vacation. Just the three of us. We will be back either Saturday or __ Sunday. Don't ask any questions. The location is a beach. Here's the magic credit card. Go get whate__ver you need. I'll watch Cameron. Bring him down to the office. Buy a cocktail dress. Feel free to max out the card at Victoria's Secrets. Have fun. Love,_**

**_ R_**

_Cameron, we're going to the beach! We need swimsuits, sundresses, and, of course, Victoria's Secrets. Let see, also sandals. Suntan Lotion and sun screen. Beach toys. I wonder where we are going? Daddy's being all 'Mr. Secrets' and won't tell anything. It's that mystery thing of his." Stephanie excitedly rattled off to her son lying on the bed watching his animated mother._

_Stephanie dressed both Cameron and herself. She got out a t-shirt for the special occasion of spending time with his father. "MY MOMMY IS A SHOPAHOLIC." Grabbing her purse, keys, Elmo, and a bottle of formula, she and her son headed down to the fifth floor. Ranger looked up as they entered his office greeting them with a wolf grin dropping his pen on the file. A bouncy seat now occupied a corner by his desk. She put Cameron in his lap with Elmo and handed his father the bottle._

"_So, why are we going on vacation, Ranger?"_

"_I guess you read the note," he laughed at Stephanie. "Because, Babe, I want to go on vacation with my family. Only my family," he spoke rubbing his smooth cheek against his son's curls. "Since we're offline until next week, I want to get away from Rangemen."_

"_OK. It sounds good to me. Are we going to Point Pleasant?" _

_Ranger knew that was one of Stephanie's favorite places._

"_Cameron, your Mommy doesn't listen," the handsome Cuban directed his conversation to his son. "I said no questions. That means no questions about where we are going. I'll tell you that we are driving. Now, are you going to the mall or should I take back the credit card?" he smirked with a raised eyebrow._

"_I was never here," said Stephanie whisking out the door._

_Ranger, holding his son, walked Stephanie to the elevator. He put his other arm around her and leaned into Shis son's mother for a long, slow kiss. Before stepping on the elevator, she kissed her son good-bye._

"_Enjoy shopping, Babe."_

_Stephanie headed for the mall. Her fist stop was Macy's. The last would be Victoria's Secrets. After three hours of shopping, she bought four sun dresses, several pairs of shorts, new tanks and halter tops, flat sandals to walk on the beach, a new pair of FMP's, and 2 bikinis for herself. There were several short sets, pajamas, a pair of pants with a striped polo shirt, and beach toys for Cameron. Stephanie's last stop before leaving the mall was Ranger's favorite store, Victoria's Secrets for his purchases. But, in all the scouting of shops, Stephanie did not find that perfect cocktail dress. She left the mall with two pink and white striped bags added to her collection and drove to an upscale boutique in downtown Trenton that sold evening wear and wedding gowns._

"_I hope no one sees me going in here. My mother will be booking the church and renting the lodge, but I need the perfect cocktail dress," Stephanie told herself scanning the sidewalks for anyone appearing familiar before she stepped inside._

_Stephanie walked into the store and there on a mannequin was the dress she was searching for all morning. It was a creamy beige crocheted spaghetti strap dress with a fitted top and full skirt that would swirl when she walked. She found strappy sandals to match. There was a luggage store a few doors down where she purchased a blue plaid luggage set and a garment bag for her dresses. Her shopping trip was a total success._

_After pulling into the Rangeman garage, Lester was coming from the direction of the firing range and helped Stephanie load everything into the elevator to go to seven. The apartment was quiet when she brought everything in the entry. One large and one small suitcase were in the entrance way. "I guess Ranger packed", she thought. She carried her twelve shopping bags into the bedroom. Ranger was laying on the bed watching Cameron sleep beside him._

"_Did you have a good morning shopping, Babe?" Ranger asked her quietly._

"_Yes. I even bought luggage and a garment bag that were on sale since I don't really own suitable luggage. Mine is more like plastic Acme bags and it wasn't in my budget to travel."_

_Ranger got off the bed and wrapped his arms around Stephanie. "Babe, we can go anywhere we want. Money isn't a worry."_

"_Ranger, I'm a "Burg" girl. I'm always looking for a sale and cheap. I am what you see."_

"_I love the "Burg girl" in you, Stephanie. You going to show me what you bought?" Being playful, he was attempting to sneak a peek. "Especially in that Victoria's Secrets bag?"_

"_Ranger, are you going to tell me where we are going?"_

"_No."_

"_Well, I guess you will have to wait then, too. If you share, I share."_

"_Babe, you're playing with fire!"_

"_No, Ranger. I'm playing with you." Stephanie was kissing his neck, running her hands over his body. Just as Ranger's lips came crashing down on hers and the temperature rose in the room, a sleeping baby woke up._

"_Cameron, you have perfect timing," Ranger smirked._

Stephanie's cell phone rang. She knew it was her mother. "Hello, Mom." Stephanie spoke into it not even looking at the caller ID.

"Stephanie, this is you Mother," came Ellen Plum's voice. "Why were you going into "Brides and More" in Trenton this afternoon. Carol Nobles saw you go into the dress shop and told her mother, who told your Grandmother while she was at the beauty salon. Your Grandmother told me when she came home. Are you marrying Ranger?"

Ranger was watching Stephanie as she started doing Italian hand gestures at the phone. "No, Mom. I was not buying a wedding dress. Ranger and I are going to the beach with Cameron. I was looking for a cocktail dress to wear so I wasn't sitting there eating naked."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure I don't want to be eating naked in a restauarant."

"Stephanie, you're talking to your mother. Don't be smart. Since you're not getting married, then have a nice time at the beach. Don't forget sunscreen. Bye, Dear."

"Bye, Mom," she said closing her cell phone.

Ranger listened to the conversation. He hoped Frank didn't tell Mrs. Plum he was going to propose to Stephanie.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Stephanie jumped up and down.

"Babe? Knew what?" Ranger asked cautiously.

"I knew someone would see me going into 'Brides and More' when I went to buy a cocktail dress. Carol Nobles, who I went to school with told her mother, who told Grandma at the beauty salon, who in turn told my mother I was going into the shop. So, it was probably around the entire Burg 10 minutes after I was in the store I was buying a wedding dress."

"Babe, that just wore me out."

"Ranger, it's a 'Burg' thing."

_After breakfast the next morning, Ranger loaded the Cayenne just barely getting the entire luggage plus the stroller inside._

_As Stephanie, Ranger, and Cameron were descending to the garage, "Yes, Babe, red and fuzzy is already in the backseat." Ranger glared at the two of them. He knew Elmo would have to come, too. The Muppet monster was dressed in a T-shirt reading 'BEACH OR BUST'._

"_Ranger, you're catching on to this parenting thing. We're in a baby's world now."_

_Stephanie was talking to herself making sure she didn't forget anything before the SUV left Rangeman, "Clothes for me and Cameron, make-up, hot rollers, shoes, stroller, Ranger, Elmo and Baby Boy." _

_Stephanie knew she was forgetting something. Just as Ranger turned the key in the ignition, she remembered. The car door flew open and Stephanie disappeared in the elevator._

"_Where did she go?" Ranger was dumbfounded. His 'Woman' was here then she was gone like the wind._

_A few minutes later, Stephanie was back in the car._

"_Ok, Ranger. Let's go."_

"_What was so important that you forgot, Babe?"_

_Stephanie looked at him, "Your ESP not working? I forgot my birth control pills. I don't think we need another baby, do you? And, if I'm on vacation, I want sex."_

_Ranger burst out laughing, "Babe, you just told me I'm getting the hang of parenthood. We need a brood!"_

"_Do you want to be sleeping in another room down the hall?" Stephanie snapped with her "Burg" eye roll._

"_I think I'll just enjoy the son I have right now and my beautiful Babe," he told her sheepishly._

"_Ranger, drive."_

"_Yes, Babe."_

_Stephanie knew they started driving south out of Trenton. Ranger by-passed the exit to Atlantic City, so maybe they were going to Wildwood, Virginia Beach, or Nags Head she thought. The SUV turned off the highway passing the sign pointing the way to Cape May._

"_Ranger, we're going to Cape May?" _

"_Maybe," he replied from his zone._

_After a few turns, the Cayenne stopped in front of a sprawling white Victorian hotel, 'The Captain's Watch' with the ocean across the street._

"_Ranger, the ocean is right there!"_

"_Babe, that's what they call it," he smirked with an arched eyebrow. "An ocean. Come on, let's go check in."_

_A uniformed doorman opened her door and asked, "Do you have reservations?"_

"_Yes" replied Ranger in his 'Ranger' mode._

_A bell hop started to unload the luggage onto a cart as Stephanie carrying Cameron and Ranger went towards the lobby._

_A woman behind the counter asked, "May I help you?"_

"_Manoso" was Ranger's one word answer again._

"_The man of many words." Stephanie thought. "I hope we talk some."_

_Chuckling, Ranger mouthed "Babe' and directed his attention to the woman at the front desk._

"_We have you and Mrs. Manoso with your son in an Ocean View suite. Here are your keys. There is a crib, high chair, mini refrigerator, and microwave as requested. If there is anything you or Mrs. Manoso need, please let the front desk know. Enjoy your stay."_

_Stephanie's jaw dropped when the desk attendant referred to her as Ranger's wife and he never corrected her._

_Waiting for the elevator, Ranger took Cameron. Stephanie was looking at him with wide eyes, "Mrs.?"_

"_Babe, you're my woman," the Bad Ass stated simply since he thought a little panic was __creeping in and they just arrived. If Stephanie reacted like that to being called Mrs. Manoso, would she turn him down when he asked her to marry him? He never considered that she might say "No"._

_She forgot the Mrs. Manoso thing when Ranger opened the door of the suite letting out a squeal of delight. Cameron gave his own cooing sound from Ranger's arm. He liked it too. The sitting area was a mix of antiques and pale ocean colors with a rich teal carpet. A round wicker table with chairs was in front of the French doors that led onto the balcony overlooking the ocean._

_Stephanie walked through a door into the bedroom. A huge, white, king size wrought iron bed was in the middle of the room. A thick, plump mattress that looked like it needed to be jumped on was covered with a teal satin comforter that matched the carpeting. Small antique nightstands were on each side of the bed. She opened a door. It was large closet. Stephanie walked across the room opening another door. _

"_Ranger, this is bigger than your bathroom." Her voice actually took on an echo quality. You, I, Cameron, and the Merrymen could all fit in this Jacuzzi tub! Look how big the shower is!"_

"_Babe, I'm not inviting the guys to take a bath with us. Only you and my son."_

_They walked back into the living room, and opened a final door next to the bedroom door. It led into to a small room with a single bed and antique crib that Ranger requested. In the corner was a rocking chair with teal cushions. The bed and crib had matching aqua and white patched quilts. _

_Stephanie had never seen a hotel room that was so beautiful and romantic._

"_Thank you. I may never want to leave here, Ranger." Tears were sliding slowly down her cheeks as she threw her arms around him. "I love you, Mr. Manoso."_

"_I'm glad you like it, Babe. You deserve the world. I love you, Mrs. Manoso." Ranger told her back as he kissed her. "Well, she didn't run from the room screaming at the Mrs. so that could be a good sign." he thought. _

_Cameron was wide-eyed taking in the new surroundings babbling his happy approval._

_The French doors opened as Stephanie, Ranger, and Cameron walked onto the balcony._

"_See the beach, Cameron. We'll play in the water and look for shells." Stephanie told him and he cooed back. It sounded like a good way to spend some of his vacation._

_Ranger pointed to yellow huts on the beach. "Babe, see the cabanas. I reserved one for us while we are here so we could get out of the sun. And, the hotel will deliver food to them."_

"_Ranger, now I know I'm never leaving here! This is the perfect spot. The ocean, sand, and room service on the beach. Do you deliver on the beach also?" She gave him a sultry look with her teasing question._

"_Babe, you're playing with fire." _

"_No, Ranger, I'm playing with you." She kissed her finger and touched it to his lips. _

_There was a knock at the door. The bell hop arrived with their luggage._

"_Will there be anything else, Mr. Manoso?" the young bell hop asked._

_Ranger handed him a tip, "No, thank you," and closed the door._

_There was squeaking sounds coming from the bedroom as Ranger and his son investigated. Stephanie was bouncing on the bed like a little kid._

"_Babe."_

_She reached for Cameron and did small bounces with him. Both were laughing as they bounced._

"_We're just like Tiggers, Cameron. Ranger, you should try this? It's fun."_

"_Babe, I would rather be bouncing in a horizontal mambo later tonight," he spoke with a __sexy Spanish voice raising an eyebrow with an evil smile._

"_Ranger, do you think you're going to get lucky?" Stephanie asked as she got off the bed and swaggered over to him._

"_Oh, yeah. I just hope the people below will get some sleep."_

_Kissing him for all it was worth, "Well, my Cuban Sex God, I know I won't."_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks Cookie 105 for the suggestion. I didn't have the T-shirt idea in the first writing. I appreciate all of the reviews left for me. Thank you for letting me know. _

_Lee Anne_

_**WELCOME HOME, DADDY**_

_**Part 11**_

_**Will She say "YES"?**_

_Their breakfast was relaxing in the hotel room looking out at the Atlantic Ocean across the road. Fresh, buttery croissants filled perfectly with fluffy eggs, Canadian bacon, and cheese for Stephanie with juicy pineapple and strawberries to balance the fat content. Ranger laughed at Stephanie opting for a second glass of the fresh squeezed orange juice and light on the coffee. _

"_Ranger, this is so good. I hope the hotel will deliver a tall, iced filled glass to the cabana later."_

"_Anything you want, Babe. Is that good, Cameron?" his father asked his son kicking his bare feet as his mother gave him a spoonful of his milky rice cereal._

_The messing toothless grin was his answer._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After breakfast, there was a walk on the beach before an exploration of Cape May. _A happy family was walking casually down the boardwalk, Cameron in his stroller cooing at all the sights around him. Ranger stopped in front of a building opening the door and ushering Stephanie inside._

"_Come on, Babe.", Ranger told Stephanie as she pushed the stroller inside a salon._

_An over-teased woman, who has about 25, openly gawked at Ranger approaching the desk and almost poking herself in the eye with her pen. "May I help you?" she said in a low sultry voice._

_Ranger ignored her obvious interest, " I made an appointment for Stephanie Plum at 1."_

"_Yes, a manicure, pedicure, facial, and massage. We'll be right with her. What can I, we" Debbie as her name tag read asked, "do for you today?"_

_Ranger turned his back on Debbie and all his attention was focused on his woman. "Enjoy the pampering, Babe. After you leave here come back to the hotel and put on that cocktail dress I wanted you to buy. I'm taking Cameron back for a nap. I will get him dressed for dinner tonight. There is someone picking us up at the hotel to take us to the restaurant. Everything is arranged. My son and I will be waiting for his beautiful mother in the room."_

_Stephanie tried to interrupt, but Ranger had put a finger on her lips that she ignored, _

"_Ranger, but that's a full afternoon that I won't be with him. What if he needs me?"_

"_Stephanie, you have not been away from him much since he was born. Go relax. I can handle this." Warm Cuban hands rubbing her shoulders as Stephanie stood gazing at the gorgeously, handsome man easing her fears. "He's tired now," logical Ranger told her. "While he's sleeping, I'll nap with him, and then get us ready. It's not that hard. I've advanced in this baby stuff. I'll give him a bottle if he wants and change him. Please, go and be pampered for me. I love you."_

"OK_," she said giving into that magical work that came from those Cuban lips, "but if Cameron is too fussy, you'll call me? Promise?"_

"_Only if I need to."_

"_I love you, Ranger. Thank you for the spa gift."_

"_You deserve it and more. You should be done here about 4 and we'll be picked up at the hotel at 6." __Ranger leaned into Stephanie and gave her a mind blowing kiss in full view of Debbie. _

_Weak kneed, she leaned down and gave her son a kiss as he was yawning, "Take care of Daddy for me."_

_Ranger redirected the stroller pushing it out the door and heading down the street for the hotel._

_Cameron was asleep before he finished his bottle. Ranger placed him the crib and walked into the bedroom. Stretched out on the bed, he opened his cell phone and made telephone calls._

"_Yes, this is Carlos Manoso. I wanted to verify a pickup at 6 O'clock. Good."_

_He dialed other number._

"_This is Carlos Manoso, I have a reservation for 6:30 this evening. Good. Everything is set as I requested? Yes, Dom Perignon. Thank you."_

_He laid there in the quiet of the room, his nerves were getting the best of him._

"_Manoso, you know Stephanie could say 'no', " he told himself. Then, what would he do? He pushed the thought out of his head. Stephanie was the only woman for him. Ever._

_Stephanie returned to the room shortly after the wall clock struck 4 O'clock. She was very relaxed from her afternoon of pampering. How much more relaxed could she be she didn't know. She was at the beach. She heard the shower was running. Cameron wasn't in his crib when she peeked into the small bedroom. Father and son were in the shower picking up the sounds of Ranger's voice and her son's laughter._

"_Whatcha doing?" Stephanie said as she opened the shower door._

"_Hey, Babe. You all pampered?" Ranger asked over the squeal when Cameron saw his mother._

"_Mostly, but I'll wait for tonight for you to finish the job."_

"_Babe"._

_Quickly ridding herself of her shorts and tank, Stephanie joined them for one of their family showers._

_When she emerged from the bathroom after drying and curling her hair and applying her make-up, Ranger was dressed in black dress pants with a white shirt. The shirt had a poet collar and the sleeves were rolled up. He looked like he stepped off the cover of GQ Magazine. _

"_Wow."_

_Ranger gave her the 1000 watt smile. Stephanie started to laugh because laying on the bed was a miniature Ranger outfit for Cameron._

"_Ranger, where did that come from?"_

"_I can shop, too. Ella gave me some assistance. I'll get our son dressed. You finish up as our ride will be here soon." Ranger picked up the clothes and Cameron walking into the sitting area._

_Stephanie had been wondering all day why Ranger had made all these secretive arrangements, but she had learned not to question him. She slipped on her crocheted cocktail dress and shoes. She put the diamond earrings and necklace from Father's Day on and noticed Ranger had latched the watch she gave him on his wrist._

_Taking a final look in the mirror, she opened the bedroom door to meet her man and her son._

_Ranger and Cameron were standing looking out at the Ocean through the open French Doors. When they turned around, the vision Stephanie made took Ranger's breath away. Her brunette curls were soft around her face, blue eyes smiling at him. The beige complimented the glow of her sun tanned skin. The top of the dress hugged her curves. When she twirled around, the full skirt swayed with her. _

"_Babe, you're exquisite!" Ranger handed her a bouquet of pale pink roses and wildflowers._

"_I'm the luckiest girl to have such handsome dates."_

"_Babe, ready to go?"_

_Stephanie repeated her mental baby thing list, "I put diapers, a bottle, and baby food in the bag. And red and fuzzy." It along with small evening bag went on her shoulder._

_Ranger gave a somewhat of a 'Burg' eye roll at the mention of Elmo. "Sounds like we're ready then."_

_Walking out of the hotel, his son was in one arm of the Bad Ass and his 'Babe' was on his other. Stephanie squealed. Sitting at the curb was a white horse-drawn carriage. A man standing beside it was dressed in a Victorian hat and tails._

"_Your carriage awaits, My Lady" Ranger whispered as he kissed her._

_Cameron was giggling at the horse his father was showing him up close._

_The carriage meandered through the side streets past large and small Victorian houses. It stopped in front of a large mansion. Ranger held out his hand helping Stephanie down the steps. _

_A young woman was waiting at the front door. "This way, Mr. Manoso."_

_They were lead through the restaurant and out into a garden along a field stone path leading to a center gazebo. With sweeping trees all around, the shaded structure was lit with white lights. A small candlelit table was waiting with 2 chairs and a highchair. _

_Stephanie was in awe. The garden was fragrant with flowers all around her. She had never seen such a romantic setting. She felt like a princess._

"_Ranger, how did you do this? It's beautiful."_

"_Babe, anything for you."_

_Ranger placed Cameron in the highchair. He had been babbling to Elmo the whole carriage ride._

_Stephanie tied a bib around Cameron that read, "MY DAD IS KIND OF A BIG DEAL"._

"_Babe" Ranger shook his head. He really enjoyed those sayings._

_A waiter came to the table after Ranger pulled out a chair for Stephanie and he sat down, too. He was carrying a crystal ice bucket on a stand with a bottle showing above the ice._

"_Sir, would you like some champagne, now?"_

"_Yes, thank you." Ranger was rubbing his palms on his pants. His moment was coming as the flutes were being filled._

_As they touched their glasses together, Ranger toasted, "To us."_

_He sat his glass back down standing up. He walked over to Stephanie and took her hand so she turned to him. Ranger dropped to one knee and looked into her blue eyes. "Stephanie Plum, I love you. I have traveled around this world many times and I will never find any other woman like you. Nor, will I ever want any other woman, but you. Babe, you light up my world. I want to see your blue eyes the first thing in the morning and the last before I go to sleep. You captured my heart from the first moment I saw you in the diner. When I saw you in the airport a week ago, I considered myself the luckiest man. You waited for me to come back to you. You loved me still. I have the most precious son because of you. My life is a dream that I never want to wake from. I could not want for anything more than I have with you, Stephanie, and our son. I want to give you my name. Will you marry me?" _

_Ranger's eyes never left Stephanie's as he opened a small blue Tiffany's box with a diamond and sapphire engagement ring inside and held it out to her._

_He was holding his breath. Tears were streaking her cheeks. She was looking into the dark eyes. She couldn't speak a word because emotions were overtaking, only nodding her head at that moment. Their someday she longed for was here._

_Finally barely above a whisper, "Yes, Carlos Manoso, I will marry you."_

_He slipped the ring on her left hand. It was a marquis cut diamond with sapphires encircling the band that fit perfectly._

_Ranger pulled Stephanie gently in his arms, his lips searched out hers. Warm, weathered fingers wiped the tears from her face as she brushed the ones on his._

"_Babe, I love you. I want to spend every day of my life loving you."_

"_I could never love any other man that way I love you, Ranger."_

_Cameron had been cooing at the scene but he banged a spoon on the highchair._

"_I think he wants food. He's had enough romance," Stephanie giggled._

_Ranger held out her chair again. And, if on cue, the waiter was back with their Spinach salads. He handed Stephanie a warmed silver sectioned plate for Cameron's food and a small creamer of heated milk._

"_My, aren't we fancy tonight?" Stephanie put some cereal from the jar in it and mixed in drizzle of milk. Cameron's mouth was open and waiting._

"_Could I please have some juice in this?" Stephanie asked the waiter before he turned to leave handing him a bottle.. _"_Ranger, how did you do all this? It's magical. This ring is perfect. Everything is perfect"_

"_Babe, I have my ways,." he said giving her a sexy raised eyebrow. "You like the ring? Because if you don't, you can pick something else. When I had that ring made a year ago, the jeweler made the wedding band also so the sapphires matched."_

"_Ranger, it beautiful. You had it made a year ago?"_

"_I wanted to ask then, but I got called away."_

_Tears were forming in Stephanie's eyes realizing he may never have come back. And, how blessed she was that he did._

_Before leaving the restaurant Stephanie was going to change their son, before she got up, Ranger was removing Cameron's little white dress shirt revealing a white T-shirt. Stephanie giggled reading it. 'MY MOMMY SAID 'YES'.'_

"_Ranger!"_

"_You're not the only one to put a billboard on our son."_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _

_After dinner, the waiting carriage wandered through more of Cape May. Stopping again this time at Sunset Beach. The driver handed Ranger a wicker basket before they heading down the beach path. Stephanie left her sandals and Ranger took off his expensive leather shoes walking barefoot in the warm sand._

_They found a place on the beach for Ranger to spread out a blanket. Once they were settled on the blanket to watch the evening sky, he opened the bottle pouring two glasses. Cameron was on her lap eying the glasses and cooed seeing his own bottle beside the wine glass. Ranger had an arm the two people who were his everything watching the changing sky. Touching their glasses together, Stephanie whispered, _"_To our happy life, Ranger."_

"_Babe, forever."_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Welcome Home, Daddy**_

_**Part 12**_

_**A Wedding in the Making**_

_Ranger sat in the cabana and watched Stephanie play with Cameron in the ocean. They were laughing as she dipped their son in waves off shore. He walked over to them slipping an arm around his beautiful fiancee and taking their son in his other. He walked them out farther in the ocean water._

"_Babe, are we having a long engagement or a short one?" he questioned kissing her with the waves tickling their bodies._

"_Ranger, I would prefer a short one. That gives Grandma and my mother less time to interfere. When I got married before, my mother had everything arranged before I could blink. The day, my dress, the reception. I was told basically when to show up. I would like to have the control this time."_

_Ranger chuckled as he could imagine Ellen Plum arranging the entire wedding before Stephanie knew what hit her._

"_Babe, we can be on a plane this afternoon to Las Vegas. I waited this long, I really don't want to wait much more. I want it all, Babe"_

"_I like Elvis, Ranger, but I don't want him to marry us. I would like the beach." Stephanie started to think, what if they got married here on the beach before they left to go home. "I forgot something in the room, will you keep your son for a few minutes?"_

"_Yeah, Babe. Do you want me go to the room instead?"_

"_No, I'll be back." Stephanie touched her lips to his and ran to the cabana for her sandals only to disappear into the hotel across the street._

_Stephanie knew the hotel had a wedding planner and that's was where she was headed. The office was in a side hallway at the back of the lobby. She knocked on the open door and a woman looked up._

"_May I help you?"_

"_Hi, I'm Stephanie," she introduced herself shaking the woman's hand, "and I wanted to see about a wedding. My fiancee and I are staying at the hotel. We got engaged last night and I wanted to know how soon we could get married." Holding up her left hand with the sparkling diamond and sapphire engagement ring, light waves floated around the small office._

"_It's nice to meet you, Stephanie. I'm Lillian Gamble. That's a stunning engagement ring. He must really love you!" he wedding planner began to explain pulling a brochure out of her desk and slipping it to the 'Burg' girl. "There is a 72 hour wait once you apply for the marriage license. If you apply today, you could pick it up on Saturday. Do you have a time of the day you want to get married? How many would be attending?" Lillian asked as she got out a notepad to take notes._

"_At sunset on the beach I think. It would be a small wedding. Just immediate family and our best friends. About 20 people. I thought we could get married on the beach across from the hotel and have a casual dinner in the hotel."_

"_May I make a suggestion, getting on the beach is wonderful. Walking in the sand can be bothersome in a long dress and dress. The Hotel was a beautiful flower garden if you haven't seen it on the side, the ocean would be your background."_

_Mulling the idea over, she couldn't see everyone barefoot, particularly her father, on the beach, or sand in her wedding dress. "My fiancee and I will check it out. We haven't seen it."_

"_Would you have your birth certificates here?" Lillian asked checking an item on her wedding list. "Or, have access to them and any divorce decrees to get them faxed to the courthouse today?"_

"_I would have to check with Carlos."_

_Stephanie's cell phone started to ring with the Batman theme just as she mentioned Ranger._

"_Hello", she asked._

"_Babe, where are you? You're not in the room because we're here."_

"_Ranger, would your attorney be able to get our birth certificates and divorce decrees to us today?"_

"_Copies of all my paper are in his office. Why?"_

"_If we could apply for a marriage license today, we could pick it up on Saturday, extend our vacation for a few more days to include a short honeymoon, have our immediate families and friends drive down, and we could get married on Sunday at sunset." _

_Lillian was pointing to a calendar showing Sunday for Stephanie._

_Ranger was chuckling, "Really? "Where are you? Do you have your documents?"_

"_In the wedding planner's office on the first floor and mine are at my parent's house."_

"_Let me make a couple calls and I'll be down. Babe, you always amaze me."_

"OK_", she told him before closing her phone. "Lillian, Carlos is coming down."_

_A few minutes later, Ranger and Cameron came into the office. The wedding planner almost fell off her seat at the sight walking into her office. _

_Stephanie introduced Lillian. "Lillian, this is my fiancee, Carlos Manoso, and our son, Cameron."_

"_Very nice to meet you," Lillian gulped shaking hands with Ranger._

_He turned to Stephanie," Babe, your father is taking your papers to my attorney's office. Harrison will fax them to the clerks office. The clerk of courts I found out for this county is his sister. We need to be at the courthouse at 2:30 to apply for our marriage license."_

"_How do you do that, Batman? Arrange everything like that?" Stephanie giggled. "You're my Mr. Organized."_

"_What my Babe wants, my Babe gets." Ranger gave her a sexy eyebrow and his brilliant __smile leaning in to kiss her curls. "Right, Cameron?" he asked his son secure in his strong arm. The baby let out "Ah!" so he agreed, too._

"OK_, since that is taken care of. Do you have a preference of the faith of the officiant performing the ceremony? I could check with the minister the hotel likes to use," Lillian told them._

_Ranger and Stephanie looked at each other nodding their heads at Lillian as she was dialing the phone._

"_Hello, Reverend Cole. It's Lillian Gamble. Would you be able to perform a wedding ceremony at the hotel on Sunday at sunset?" As she waited for a response, Lillian handed them menus for the reception to look over. "Good. I'll see you then. Their names are Carlos and Stephanie. OK." Lillian hung up the phone and turned her attention back to Stephanie and Ranger._

"_He can do it. He's a retired minister who has lived in Cape May all his life. He would like for you to stop at his house either today or tomorrow to go over the ceremony and anything special you would like him to say." A business card was slipped across her neat desk with the minister's name and address. "Now, will you be needing rooms for your guests? And let's talk flowers, the ceremony, and the reception." _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Both Stephanie and Ranger were in complete harmony stepping in the Victorian flower garden with the trailing ivy covered gazebo and the blue ocean waves across the street for their ocean backdrop._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Leaving the courthouse after applying for their marriage license, Cameron was peacefully asleep in his carrier._

"_All this wedding stuff has wore our son out, Ranger", Stephanie said as she locked the carrier onto the car seat base in the Cayenne_

"_What's next, Babe?"_

"_I need a dress and telephone calls to get everybody here. Would it be OK if I asked Mary Lou and Lenny if they could come on Saturday instead of Sunday so we could dress shop for her? She is going to be my maid of honor, hopefully."_

"_Anything you want, Babe. That's why I requested Lillian reserve a suite for them at the hotel. Call the hotel and make sure it would be available on Saturday instead of Sunday."_

_After arranging the suite for Saturday, Stephanie called her best friend. "Hi, Mare."_

"_Steph, spill the beans. Where did Ranger take you?" Mary Lou questioned excitedly._

"_Cape May."_

"_Lenny and I spent a few days there alone last summer. Isn't is quaint?"_

"_Yeah, it is. Would you, Lenny, and the boys be able to come down for the weekend? I need some help. We have a suite reserved for you."_

"_Stephanie, you're on vacation. What kind of help do you need?" Mary Lou paused then screaming in her ear, "OH MY GOD! You're getting married aren't you?_

_Her scream was so loud, Ranger heard it while he was driving making him chuckle at the two 'Burg' girls._

"_Yes! On Sunday. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want anything to get back to my mother. Hopefully, she doesn't have your phone bugged. Will you be my maid of honor?"_

"_Are we best friends? __Lenny just walked in. Hold on a minute." After a few seconds, Mary Lou was back. "Stephanie, Lenny wasn't working on Saturday, so we'll leave early in the morning."_

"_Hold on a sec, Mare. I want to check on something."_

_Stephanie grabbed Ranger's phone out of his pocket calling the hotel again._

"_Mare, the suite we reserved for you, Lenny, and the kids is available on Friday if you want to drive down after Lenny is done working, then we could start shopping early on Saturday. The hotel room is already taken care of so don't worry about it. It's a big old Victorian building like a block long. The beach is across the street. It's 'The Captain's Watch."_

"_If we leave after Lenny get's home on Friday, I can drive us if he's too tired."_

"_I'll make appointments for our nails, toes, and facials on Sunday morning. OK." Stephanie squealed. "I'll see you on Friday. Bye, Mare." Stephanie was dialing her next number. "One call down, Ranger."_

_It was a call to her parents. "Please, Daddy, answer first", Stephanie said to herself. Ranger was chuckling as he knew Stephanie wanted to avoid twenty questions with her mother._

"_Hello", the familiar male voice said._

"_Daddy! Thank, God, you answered!"_

"_Hi, Pumpkin. Is everything OK?"_

"_Yeah, Daddy, can you bring Mom and Grandma to Cape May on Sunday? Before sunset. We have rooms to stay overnight. And could you bring at least a shirt and tie?"_

"_A tie! Well," Mr. Plum paused. "For you, Stephanie, I think I can do that. Of__ course, we'll be there."_

"_Oh, if Mom gives you any problems or asks too many questions, tell her Ranger's parents will be here for an engagement dinner. That should get her there without too many questions."_

"_OK, Stephanie. We'll see you then. Congratulations. I know he's the right one."_

"_Bye, Daddy."_

_Ranger called his parents and they were coming, too. Tank, Bobby, and Lester along with Connie and Lula were going to come down on Saturday. They were all given the same story. It was an engagement party._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_With all the guests invited, Stephanie chose a bridal store near the hotel. Cameron was awake, fed, and changed after a pit stop in their hotel suite. Daddy Ranger was holding him and a happy, vacationing Elmo as Stephanie was inspecting a rack of wedding gowns. _

_She was hoping her wedding dress would be a surprise, but her Cuban fiancee' had an other idea. "Ranger, you can't stay while I try on at wedding dresses."_

"_Why not? I know I'm not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, but I don't think we'll be sleeping in separate rooms on Saturday night."_

"_And, why not?" Stephanie had a pretend look of shock on her face even though she had no intention of being anywhere else. He stood up and walked over gazing down at her stubborn expression._

"_Because, I'll miss you and our son. I don't ever want to be without the two of even for a night. You're mine."_

_The sales lady was probably having heart palpitations for the way Ranger was kissing Stephanie like he was a man who had walked through the desert and she was his water._

"_Exactly, ah, what type, umm, dress are you looking for?", the saleswoman sputtered over her words._

_Stephanie told her exactly, "A very simple, elegant wedding dress for our beach wedding on Sunday."_

_The woman, whose name was Margie, led Stephanie, Ranger, and Cameron into a room lined with wedding gowns. _"_Do you have a budget that you want to stay within or a particular style."_

"T_here is no price limit", Ranger stated without a blink of a Cuban eye._

"_I think I would prefer strapless, but not very full."_

"_OK__, then let's start with these." Margie pulled about five dresses aside. Going into a large fitting room, Stephanie undressed and came out to model the first two for Ranger. The third strapless gown had crystal beading across the bodice and on the back. It was exactly the one she wanted and she knew withouta doubt. She tried it on watching herself in the mirror. It fit perfectly. She held a finger to her lips for Margie assisting her in the dressing room. It was unzipped and placed back in the plastic. She could play Ranger's game but with 'Burg' girl rules. She stepped out of the dressing room modeling the next one which would not be her wedding gown._

_Intently, the dark eyes took in the dress as his 'Woman' turned around in front of him and their son. "__Babe, I like that one, but I see a problem. There are a whole lot of little buttons down the back of that dress. When I get you back to our suite, I'm not going to spend our wedding night unbuttoning all those little buttons. I'm going to have one objective, to get you out of the dress as quickly as I can."_

"_Oh, no more buttons", Margie said blushing._

"_Margie, it's OK," Stephanie said waving a hand casually like it was on big deal. "I'm surprised he let me out of bed long enough to try on wedding dresses. We have four other children back at the hotel under the age of five. It's the Cuban genes."_

_Margie looked like she was going to faint. "You have such a perfect shape. I never would have guessed you had five children."_

_Ranger sat there hearing her words covering his eyes shaking his head._

For emphasis, Stephanie shook a finger at Ranger. She thought he was blushing now. "_I told him, he either marry me or no more children!"_

"_Good for you dear. You probably need a break."_

"_The triplets really keep me hopping."_

_His mocha latte face did have a hint of pink from embarrassment. Stephanie was trying not to giggle. If he was not going to let her pick out a wedding gown by herself, then he was going to have to take the heat._

_Before Stephanie went into the dressing room, Ranger mouthed to her, _"_Paybacks, Babe."_

_Stephanie gave him a sweet smile and blew him a kiss. _"_My Cuban Sex God," she purred at him, "I'll be back."_

_Margie was looking at him with squinty eyes and shaking her head. "Poor girl", she muttered. So Ranger and Cameron sat there, he was avoid the saleswoman's eyes studying the wallpaper. He couldn't wait to get out of there. She was making him as uncomfortable as Grandma Mazur._

_Stephanie tried on three more gowns for show. She gave Margie the first, second, and fifth gowns to hold from the dressing room and indicated she wanted her choice that Ranger never saw. "Please bag it up" she mouthed to her before exiting the dressing room. Margie nodded to her . _

"_Ranger, I want to look at shoes before I decide on the dress. I'll make it quick," Stephanie stated pointing to her watch, "I know it's been a few hours since you had some."_

_He had been playing with their son and Elmo when his head snapped up so fast, Stephanie was afraid Ranger gave himself whiplash. Walking into the accessory room, she was trying not to laugh. This was too much fun._

"OK_, I'm done." Walking back into the dress room, she had a pair of cream sandals. "Ranger, please pay the lady."_

_He pulled out his credit card and wouldn't look at Margie._

"_Margie, I'll be bringing in my maid of honor on Saturday to buy a dress, can I leave mine here until then?"_

"_Of course, you can. You're going to be such a beautiful bride. And, I'm sure your groom realizes how lucky he is to have such a wonderful bride to take care of all those children and his needs."_

_Ranger signed the receipt never looking up and grabbed Stephanie's arm. "Let's go, Babe. I need a suit."_

"OK_, Ranger, if you think you can wait a little longer."_

"_Yeah, I can," he muttered. "It's my Cuban genes."_

"_And you fill them out so well," Stephanie whispered giving him an innocent smile._

_Ranger pushed her out the door of the shop. "What was all that about?", he demanded. His usual control was gone. "She probably thinks I keep you chained to the bed!"_

_Stephanie was laughing at Ranger. "You wouldn't let me pick out my wedding dress by myself. I want it to be a surprise."_

"_I don't know which one you picked. Margie bagged it up so fast."_

"_And, I don't want you too."_

_Ranger was attempting to get his breathing under control when Stephanie stood on her toes kissing his moving lips._

"_Five kids under the age of five", he grumbled. Cameron was in his arms giggling at his Daddy. "Come on let's go get suit. Please, no more scenes."_

_They walked into the mien's store. Stephanie took Cameron while Ranger looked around. He kept on glancing at Stephanie to make sure she wasn't up to something. She pointed to a double breasted deep charcoal Armani suit jacket. The salesman brought one out in Ranger's size. He liked it and bought pants in the same color._

"_That was fast." Stephanie told him as they were leaving the shop._

"_Let's go eat. I have plans for you at the hotel, Babe", Ranger grabbed her by the waist and gave her a ravishing kiss on the sidewalk as passing people watched. _

"We need to check on the triplets!" she reminded. "_Oh, yeah!" Stephanie cheered to herself doing a mental happy dance._


End file.
